Two of a Kind
by lgabriel
Summary: Lisa DeArmen will be the first woman to compete in NASCAR. How would this go over with the other drivers **PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU READ**
1. Chapter 1

I grew up in a large family of drift racers. I learned at a young age to drift race after my go-kart wasn't fast enough. Following in my brothers' footsteps, I competed in local drift races before going professional.

I met my teammate Danica Patrick when I first started. I steered me in the right direction before sustaining an knee injury preventing my from racing this season.

I am 30 years old, ashe blonde hair, 5' 8", lean and mean, not to mention, a spitfire. I have only been racing professionally the last 2 years, but apparently I've made quite an impression in the sport.

The short speed channel interview started smoothly:

*Miss DeArmen, your track record is very impressive, having won 2 out of the 5 races you competed in.

My track record appeared on the viewing screen:

**2008- Placed 1st at Formula Drift Round 7, Irwindale Speedway

**2007-Placed 1st at D1 Grand Prix USA All-Star World Championship, Irwindale Speedway

Placed 2nd at Formula D Round 5, Sonoma Speedway

Placed 2nd at Formula D Round 4, Evergreen Speedway

**2006-Finished 4th place overall in the Formula D series

The host turned to me for my input.

"I am proud that my driving skills and all my hard work have paid off."

*How does it feel to be a woman competing in Nascar?

"I'm ecstatic that I've made it this far. I don't plan to quit anytime soon."

*Do you think you will get along with your new teammates?

"I expect a few bumps in the road, but I hope to make some good friends."

*Miss DeArmen, do you think you'll get made fun of?

"Yes. I expect ridicule, but I grew up with five older brothers. I learned to hold my own at a young age."

*How do you plan to handle your new career?

"Well, I would like to keep drift racing, but I plan to keep nascar my first priority."

*Your history of wins is very impressive. Do you think some drivers may feel intimidated?

"Yes I do. I hope to make the best of it and show them I can play the game just as good as they can."

*Your sponsers have said quote unquote, "We are extremely confident that DeArmen will stay strong". What do you think about that?

"I am honored that my sponsors have my back and I won't let them down."

*Thank you Miss DeArmen. Well fans, you have it. Qualifying starts shortly. Let's keep an out for Lisa DeArmen. She may change the way you look at nascar."

"That's a wrap."

I shook hands with the speed channel host and made my way back.

I'm the only woman on the track. I heard boos and had rude comments as I walked back down to the cars. I didn't care. I was used to them growing up.

I went over to my Ford and shook hand with my new crew. They seem a little unsure that they are working for a girl. I talk with them briefly and assure them I am as good as they say I am.

I plan to show them exactly what I've got. My turn came to do just that...


	2. Chapter 2

Qualifying went well. I pulled my car into pit road. My crew was cheering me on.

We waited for the final numbers to come up after all the drivers were finished.

I made it! I'm starting the Daytona 500 in 10th place. I actually made it before some of the best and most experienced drivers. Some drivers even came over and congratulated me. A few shook hands, some high fived me. It felt great!

"Don't think I'm gonna go easy on ya just 'cause you're a girl", a voice said.

I turned around, coming face to face with Dale Earnhardt, Jr.

Thinking he may be kidding, I stuck my hand out to greet him. "I'm Lisa DeArmen."

Crossing his arms, he looked down at my hand and then back up to me. "Yeah, I know who you are."

"Okay....", I said, taking back my hand. "Are these your friends?", I asked, referring to the guys with him.

Jr. just kept sneering at me. The men stepped up.

"I'm Brad Keselowski", he said.

"I'm Martin Truex, Jr.", the other guy said.

I shook hands with them. "Nice to meet you both."

I looked back at Jr., who was still staring at me in a mean way.

"So..." I said.

"So what?", he spat.

"You got something else you wanna say?"

"Just watch your back is all." He walked off.

Brad and Martin waved bye.

I just rolled my eyes in my mind.

I walked out of the track area to find my coach. My first coach! I had always bunked with Danica in the past, but now I have my own!

I changed out of my firesuit back into my street clothes. I was wearing a tank top and low rise jeans with my favorite flip flops. It was a llittle warm this time of year, even for Daytona. I decided to walk around and get a feel for the area. It would be my home for the next couple of days.

"Hey baby! You lost?", I heard behind me.

I knew that voice. I stopped and turned around to see Jr. and Martin sitting on the tailgate of a truck.

"Shit", I hear Jr. say under his breath.

"Hitting on the competition now?" I hissed.

"You wish. I'm just fuckin' with ya is all. Expect a lot more where that came from."

I stepped to him and leaned into his ear. "I can handle anything you can dish out."

"I doubt that", he said.

"Try me...baby", I smirked.

I left it at that and turned on my heels, running in to Danica and her crutches.

"What's going on?", I asked.

"Shit talkers", I said looking back at Jr.

He was still staring strong at me with that mean look.

"They'll get over it. Let's go celebrate your position!"

"Yeah, let's go celebrate!", I said loud enough for Jr. to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

We left the coaches and got in my Mustang GT California Special convertible. We were pulling out when another car pulled up beside us.

I looked over. It was Jr. in his corvette. Martin was in the passenger seat.

He glared at me and took off. I tossed it and we headed to a bar down the street.

After helping Danica inside, we found our perch at the bar. We threw back a few beers and decided to grab a shot or two.

I got up to go to the ladies room.

"Leaving so soon?", a familiar voice said.

I turned around to find Jr. standing in my personal space.

"Hmmpp", I sounded and tried to step away, but he blocked me.

I looked up at him. He didn't budge.

I finally stepped around him. He grabbed my arm and whisked me around. "Get out while you can. Nascar is not for you."

"Oh sure...I'm real scared Jr. See me shaking?"

"Smart ass. You'll regret it."

"Threatened that a woman is gonna be right behind you tomorrow, are ya?"

He just looked at me. "I thought so", I said walking off.

I came back and had a shot. "You know Jr. well?", I asked Danica.

"I got it from him when I came here, but not as bad as he's giving it to you."

"Great. Something to look forward to", I laughed as we clinked shot glasses and tossed another one back.

I turned on my bar stool to the crowd. What are the odds? Jr. was across the tavern staring at me.

"What the fuck is wrong with him?", I said.

Danica looked. "Jealous, I bet. Girls can race just as good as guys can. Only he's the one that can't handle it."

We laughed at his expense.

We headed back to the track. I couldn't sleep, so I walked around the motorcoach area.

I was minding my own business, when I heard that voice again.

"Still here? You just don't get it, do ya?"

I huffed. To my right, Jr. was sitting on his coach steps.

"I'm not going anywhere. Get used to it."

"I'm telling ya. Wait til you get out there with us. We're not nice guys to race with."

"Sharing information now, I see."

Standing up and getting in my face, he said "No, a warning."

"I've been racing since I was a kid. I have won 2 out of the 5 races I've competed in. I am damn good and noone, especially you, is gonna change my mind. So, quit it with your threats and warnings, or whatever you want to call them."

"You can take it anyway you want to."

"Anything else you wanna add?", I asked. We stood in each other's personal space now.

"Yeah, what's up with the sponsors? Couldn't get real ones?"

I had Evian, Gap, Guess, Old Navy, Bath & Body Works, MIchelob and Dick's Sporting Goods.

"They are sponsors just like any others. I'm proud to have them on my side."

"Anything else?", I asked. No more comments.

"That's what I thought", I finally walked off. What a jerk!


	4. Chapter 4

It was race day! I woke up at the crack of dawn so excited I could hardly contain myself. I grabbed my things and headed down.

I found my #4 car and crew. I was right behind Jr. in the starting lineup.

I was leaning against my car, gathering my thoughts.

Jr. walked over and leaned in a little too close, "It's not too late sweetheart".

I motioned for him to lean back in. "Fuck you honey", I whispered in his ear and smiled.

He just looked at me and shook his head, going back to his car.

The military band played the national anthem and fighter jets soared over the track. Then the cheering started. I climbed through the car window and readied my helmet. I made sure radio contact was clear.

"Start your engines!" We were lead onto the track. Then it was on. Round and round we went. Pit stop after pit stop.

Jr. side swiped my car, sending me against the wall. "Fucker", I yelled. Todd, my crew chief told me to shake it off.

The last few laps were critical. I was in fourth place right behind Jr. He wouldn't let me pass him for anything. So, I took of my skirt and spun him, sending him out.

The raced ended with Denny Hamlin in first, Kasey Kahne in second and me in third.

We drove the cars back in.

While Denny was on the track showboating, Jr. stomped over to me and got in my face.

"You fucking bitch!", he yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You fucking asshole!", I yelled right back.

We proceeded to have a drop down, drag out yelling match in the middle of pit road. You would have thought baseball was in season. We looked like the coach and the ump in each other's faces, pointing fingers at each other.

"You nor anybody can make me quit, you hear me?" I yelled as he walked off.

"Damn girl!", Danica said hobbling over. We high fived, which just added fuel to the fire for Jr.

My crew was jumping with joy. Todd congratulated me on 3rd place in my first nascar race.

"Maybe next time, Todd."

"Hahahahaha", Jr. said, walking by.

"Dipshit", I told Danica.

"Let's do this interview speed and head out for some fun!", I said.

Jamie Howe from Speed walked over and started the interview:

*I'm here with Lisa DeArmen, second woman to race for nascar. Lisa, how does it feel to come in 3rd place in your first nascar race?

"I feels incredible. It's a lot of hard work and I hope to stay on top.

*What about your crew?

"They are awesome, considering this is our first day working together. The car ran great and the pit stops were groovin'."

*Looks like you met your match with Dale Earnhardt, Jr. Enlighten me.

"Well, you know the name of the game. You gotta do what you have to to stay in it and that's what I did."

*Congratulations and I hope to see more of you.

"Thank you Jamie."

I leaned back against my car and enjoyed my accomplishment.


	5. Chapter 5

After interviewing with speed and drinking my evian water for the cameras. The day was catching up with me.

I went back to my coach to cool off and take a shower. Just as I unzipped my fire suit to the waist, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in", I said, thinking it was Danica.

"I'm not done with you", Jr. said.

I quickly whipped around and was face to face with him.

I nodded to the door.

He advanced toward me. I backed up.

"I don't want to hear it", I said.

"I never said I wanted to talk", he said.

I was against the kitchen counter with no place to go. I looked at him, wondering what was coming next.

He leaned in and put his hands on the counter and his face was a meer inch from mine.

I swallowed hard. But Jr. just backed up and walked out.

What is up with him?, I thought. I locked the door and finally got out of the fire suit. I jumped in the shower and sat on the couch.

Another knock. "Who is it?", I said this time.

"Me", Danica said.

I got up and opened the door from behind it, since I was wearing just a towel.

"You have got the see this", she said flipping on the tv.

It was the scene after the race of me and Jr. in each other's faces yelling and screaming.

The Speed Channel personality said, "They are a match made in nascar". The Fuel TV personality said, "What will happen next between Junior and DeArmen?"

"I'm telling you what!", she said.

"Huh?", I said not getting it.

"You remember growing up. When a boy on the playground pushed you down, it meant he liked you."

"Whoa. Slow down! That is NOT what's happening here. He is an egotistical male chauvenist pig who can't stand being on the back burner. He's rude and thinks he's god's gift to nascar!"

"Yeah, just as I though. You like him!"

"I do not Danica!"

"Whatever. Get ready. We got some more celebrating to do. Party on pit road tonight! Call me when you are on the way", she said leaving.

I locked the door and got dressed. I put on a tank top and a mini skirt with flops.

I headed down the steps.

I dialed Danica's number from my blackberry. "I'm on the way...Walking down now...Bye". I hung up.

"Where ya headed?", I heard.

Having my guard up, I turned around ready to go off. Whew! It was Elliott Sadler.

"Hey Elliott. Down to the party."

"Me too. Wanna walk together?"

"Yeah, that'd be great."

We talked along the way about the race and my story. We got to the pit road and the music was blaring and the beer was flowing.

I found Danica and walked around the area meeting more drivers, wives, girlfriends, etc.

I turned out to be the talk of the evening, except for one person...


	6. Chapter 6

The party was taking off. I was getting down when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I ignored Jr. and continued having fun.

The song ended and I walked away to get another beer. He was still staring, turning up his beer, sitting on the sidelines.

I grabbed one and headed over to him. "Still sulking?"

"Nope. Never was."

"Good race", Brad Keselowski said, walking by.

"You know, everyone else is being nice to me, except you. What gives?"

"Nothing."

"Ok", I said. "I'm just trying to be friends."

"I don't wanna be friends."

I just looked at him. Before I could spit out a comeback, Elliott came over. "Mind if I steal her for while jr.", he said.

Jr. just lifted his beer as a yes.

Elliott grabbed my hand and dragged me back to party. I glanced back at Jr. He was still staring.

I danced with Elliott for a while before deciding the party was over for me. "You want me to walk you back?", Elliott offered.

"I'll be fine", I hiccupped, then laughed.

I stumbled away, hoping to find my coach before my legs gave out on me.

Waving at people along the way, I thanked the ones throwing compliments.

I reached my coach after a few minutes, sobering up a bit. I tried the door, but it was locked.

"Wrong coach. Yours is the next one", Jr. said walking up behind me.

"Sorry", I said walking by.

Jr. grabbed me around the waist and carried me between the coaches. I tried to push away.

He put me down and slammed his mouth on mine.

"Lisa?", I hear Danica calling for me. Jr. pulls back. We looked at each other.

I start to walk away. "I'm here. Went to the wrong coach", I said looking back to see Jr. fold his arms and lean against his coach, still staring.

"There you are. Sport Illustrated is sending a car tomorrow morning. They want us for the cover page."

"You're kidding!"

"I wish I was! You, are the hottest thing since, well, me."

"Thanks Dan. That means a lot coming from you", I hugged her.

"Get some sleep."

I make it in my coach and get in the bed. I stare at the ceiling wondering what the hell happened with Jr. tonight...


	7. Chapter 7

I wake up early, grab my coffee and get ready. Donning my sunglasses, I grab my duffel bag and head out.

Danica was waiting for me by the car.

Jr. and Martin were standing outside his coach talking. Jr. stops when he sees me. I ignore this and walk over to the car.

The driver got out and opened the door for me. "Where do you think you're going?", Jr. says.

"None of your business."

He sneered and turned back to Martin.

How can he talk so much shit? Then I remembered what happened with us last night. I was even more confused.

The car took us to the height of the Daytona Beach front.

The driver opened the door and escorted us over to a photographer. We were wanted for an special edition issue of Sports Illustrated coming out the day after tomorrow.

I thought it would be simple, but I didn't realize how many pictures were involved.

The photographer wanted to get pictures of us in bikinis, of all things. We weren't tan yet, but he said he could airbrush something natural on.

I got fitted for a bikini bottom, but had trouble matching a top to fit me. After getting it right, we were put into so many different poses, holding our helmets, wearing our fire suits, wearing the fire suits unzipped to the waist with no top...

Then the photographer wanted to get some shots of just me on my car. I said bye to Danica.

We went back to the track and my car was pulled onto the middle of the track.

"I'm not sure if I can do this", I said.

"No problem", the photographer said. "We have curtains." Relieved, I agreed.

Finally, after another hour, I got to change. I thanked the photographer and headed out to get up with Danica.

Once again, I was stopped.

It was Kasey. "Hey. Wait up", he said jogging after me. "I didn't get a chance to tell you what a great job you did yesterday."

"Thanks Kasey. I guess my hard work is paying off."

"Yeah, that happens sometimes." We laugh. "You racing in Bristol?"

"Yeah, leaving tonight."

"Maybe we can hang out or something when you get there."

"Yeah, maybe."

"Bye."

"Bye Kasey."

I make it back to my coach and lay down on the couch. I was exhausted. Just as I was dozing off, my door swung open.

"What did they want with you", Jr. asked.

"What are you talking about?" I ask sleepily, sitting up.

"Sports Illustrated."

"Why do you care, Jr.?"

"I don't."

"Then don't ask", I snap. "Now get out."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Yes, you are", I said standing up. I walked over and started to push him to the door by his chest.

He stopped suddenly. My strength crumbled and I went smack dab into him. He caught me and stood me up straight by my arms.

Our eyes locked. He leaned in to kiss me, but I turned my head.

"What's the matter? You kissed me last night..."

I turned back to face him. "No...You kissed me, remember?", I said. "Or did you forget?"

"I don't forget things like that", he said staring again. He started to lean in again.

"Good, then you remember where the door is, right?" My lips could have touched his they were so close.

He stared another moment then let go of me and walked out. I sighed relief, or did I?

I located my driver and we headed to Bristol Motor Speedway. I fell asleep quickly and woke up in the middle of the night starving.

I bribed the driver to stop anywhere he wanted if I bought. He agreed and we ended up at diner at 2 am.

Amazing how many people recognize you at that time of morning. I signed a few autographs and got compliments on my 3rd place finish.

"Can I get one, too?" I was afraid to turn around. But I did...


	8. Chapter 8

I turn around to see Jr. "Please", I said sarcastically.

"Please what?", he asked.

"Nothing," I said walking off.

"Doesn't sound like nothing", he said, following me into the hall to the restrooms.

"Well, it is", I said.

"I call bullshit."

"Whatever", I said walking to the restroom door. He was still on my trail.

"I think this is the end of the line for you", I said shutting the door behind me.

I wash my hands and look in the mirror. What a day, I thought.

I opened the door and walked right in to Jr.

"Excuse me", I said, turning to walk down the hall.

"I'm not", he said grabbing me and pushing me back into the bathroom and locking the door.

I don't know what came over me. The way he manhandled me...I liked it. I stayed against the wall, curious to see what he would do next.

Jr. made his next move. He put one hand on the wall beside my head and looked down. When he put his other hand on my waist, I know he felt me shiver.

He knew and I knew. It was just a matter or who would kiss who first. He leaned in and harshly pressed his lips to mine.

He pulled away and looked at me. I didn't know what to do or say. Then it happened.

I don't know what came over me. I grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him back to me and slammed my mouth on his.

He pressed me into the wall with his body. The kiss was deepened and we clawed at each other in this brief moment of passion.

Then there was a knock at the door.

Reality bit me. I pushed Jr. away and threw open the door to find someone else needing the ladies room. I walked past my leaving Jr. behind.

"Let's go", I said to my driver, walking quickly through the dining area.

Just as I was about to open my coach door, a hand went over mine. "You can't just kiss someone like that and run off."

'It shouldn't have happened. We're teammates. We can't be involved in anything more than racing together."

"Don't lie to me...or to yourself."

"Yeah, you're right. You're probably just _'fuckin' _with me. Trying to get my head all swimmy and shit, so I can't compete." I turn around to try opening the door again.

He stopped me again. "This is where I draw the line, Jr."

He looked at me for half a second. "If that's the way you want it." He walked away.

"This is the way it has to be. See ya in Bristol." I told my driver to get me outta here. I was relieved! I could get some rest and concentrate on Bristol...


	9. Chapter 9

We arrived in Bristol before I knew it. I must have crashed hard. I sat up and my cell phone started vibrating.

"Hey girl get up!", Danica said cheerfully.

"Ugh! Where are you?"

"I'm coming up." I hung up and knocked on the door.

I opened the door and let her in. "Guess who's next to you?", she teased.

"Please don't ruin my day, Dan."

"Oh come on. Is he really that bad?"

After I didn't answer my, sheI said, "Do tell."

I filled her in. "I can understand why you would and wouldn't want to get involved."

"Exactly. I _can't _get involved. I don't want to jeopardize my career. Besides, it wouldn't look good."

"You're right."

"Good. Let me get showered and let's go check on #4."

W headed down to see the car. Most drivers were checking on their cars, making sure things were kosher, including my 'favorite' person. I acted like I didn't see him.

We spent the majority of the afternoon in the garage, taking care of things with my crew. The car was finally ready to rock and roll and we were satisfied.

"Hey", a voice said. I turned around to see Kasey and Elliott.

"Hey Elliott. Kasey", I said.

"You girls wanna go grab a beer or something?", Kasey asked.

"I can go for a little while. Danica?"

"Yeah. Not too long. I gotta rest my knee sometime."

"Okay, let's go. We'll follow you guys there. I don't really know the area."

Leaving the bay area, I forced myself not to look at Jr. I could see him watching me from the corner of my eye. I was proud of myself for not making any eye contact.

I got Danica into my car and we followed Kasey & Elliott out of the speedway.

We landed at 'A Hole in the Wall' bar & grill up the street. That was actually the name of the joint. The ditsy waitress sat us at a table near the bar, right after she squealed when we walked in.

We established a resting place and ordered a few beers and shared some appetizers.

Elliott was nice enough to let Danica prop her leg across his knee. It was healing nicely, but still prohibited her from racing.

"So, do who do you think will make the chase this year?", Kasey asked.

"Not really sure. I hope to, but I don't expect to my first year", I replied.

"Well, you _did_ make a great impression in Daytona", Elliott said.

"Thanks. That means a lot . I really didn't expect to do as well as I did."

Laughing, Danica said, "You were great! And the payback you gave Jr. was the best."

"I probably made a fool of myself on live tv, too. I should have never let him get the best of me."

"Oh don't worry about that. I've seen worse things that _weren't _on live tv", Kasey assured me.

We had some good laughs, while Elliott and Kasey revealed some juicy tidbits about their teammates. Some, I would not dare repeat to the most loyal person.

Danica excused herself to go to the ladies room. I helped her up and to the back of the joint. I had to wait on her, since there was only a one room bathroom.

I leaned against the wall and bided my time. People passed me left and right in the narrow hallway. What is she doing in there? Then she emerged.

I went in and took care of things. I got lost in my thoughts as I looked in the mirror. Part of me thought about last night with Jr. Get him outta your head!, I told myself. You can NOT screw up your future!

I cautiously opened the door. Noone was outside. Part of me was hoping to run into him when I opened the door. I walked down the hall to the open area. I stopped dead in my tracks and my eye locked with the other guest that had joined our group...


	10. Chapter 10

I stood there and took a deep breath. I walked slowly back to to the table. Jr. never took his eyes off me. I sat down beside him, the only empty chair left.

After a moment of silence, Kasey spoke up. "So we were talking about this year's chase. Think Lisa's got a good chance?"

"We'll see what happens tomorrow", he said with a smart ass tone. turning his head to me.

"Just stay outta my way, okay?" I snipped, looking at him, too.

"Just playing the game, DeArmen."

"Same here, Earnhardt." I chugged my beer.

The others sensed the tension between us and changed the subject. Jr. was actually acting humanely and adding in his two cents. The conversation ended up taking quite a few turns throughout the evening.

"I need to get going", I stood up and offered to help Danica off my perch.

"I think I'm gonna stay a little while longer", she said.

"I'll get her back", Elliott said.

"Alright", I said, grabbing my purse.

"Thanks for the company", Kasey and Elliott said.

"Sure. We'll hang out again sometime." I said, walking outside and getting into my car. Just as I started the engine, Jr. came outside. I glared at him and quickly drove through the parking lot.

I thought I had left him at the bar, but he pulled up beside me at the stoplight. He looked over and smirked at me. I couldn't help but flip him off. It didn't phase him and he revved the engine anyway. I revved my engine right back.

The light turned green and he took off forward, while I tricked him by and went in reverse. I threw it in first, spun my wheels and headed the opposite way. That'll teach you to fuck with me Dale Earnhardt, Jr.

I slowed down and headed the back to the speedway. Just as I thought he was far behind me, he was on my bumper. I dropped it down into second gear and lit up the pavement, thinking I was leaving him in the dust. He was on my bumper again.

I saw a side road and drifted as I turned down it. I thought I might lose him. I looked in my rear view mirror after a moment and he was gone. Thank God!

Then I thought about how I didn't know this area and where this road may lead. Sure enough I reached a dead end. I turned around and headed back the way I came. I sped up, trying to make up time, as it was getting later and later.

Jesus Christ! There he was in the middle of the road. I slammed on brakes, sliding sideways, kicking up dust. He was leaning against his car, as if he knew I turned down a dead end.

After the dust cleared, I got out of my car and slammed the door, marching over to him. "What is your function?" I asked, getting in his personal space.

"My function?", he chuckled.

"Why do you insist on messing with me."

"Because you let me."

I just stare at him in disbelief. "Just move you car, okay?"

"No."

I tried reverse psychology. "Can you move your car. Please?"

"Nope."

"Why not?", I finally asked.

"Answer one question for me first."

"Oh come on!" I turned my back to him, completely flustered now. I stood with my arms crossed, wondering if I should give in.

"I can stay out here all night, darlin'."

We both stood against our cars, facing each other, arms crossed,for going on about an hour now.

Finally I stomped over to him and got in his face. "What you you want?, I asked. By this point, I was exhausted and willing to do anything.

"You know what I want, DeArmen.."

"No I don't Earnhardt", I snapped.

"I believe you do."

"Just spit it out and quit playing games, Jr."

"Admit you felt the same fire I did when we kissed."

"Yes, we kissed. No, I didn't feel any fire. Happy?"

"No."

"What now , Jr.?" I asked, his game getting on my nerves.

"Kiss me and tell me you feel nothing for me and I will never bother you again."

"Whatever. Just move the car, okay?"

"You heard me DeArmen."

"Fine", I jeaned up and gave him a peck in the cheek out of meanness.

"That's not gonna do it."

I pecked him on the lips quickly. I looked at him for approval. He didn't say a word.

Damn, I gotta go for the gold. I muster up the courage to just get this over with. I planted a good one on him. What was happening? I couldn't pull myself away from him. It erupted into a deep, high-powered, high-pressured kiss.

Again we were clawing at each other. He turned me around and leaned us against his car and pressed his body to mine. There was nowhere to go, even if I wanted to. He stepped in between my legs and pressed even harder into me, which got me aroused right in the middle of the dark road. I moved my hands up the the back of his shoulders.

If I could feel the fever beneath his jeans, he could surely feel it under mine. He stopped the kiss and looked at me. Then he looked down, eyeing my body and running his hands over my waist and abs. I shivered again, more than I did before. My hands were resting on his forearms.

We looked at each other, breathing heavily. I was brought back to reality when the lights of an approaching car shone in his eyes. He backed up. I walked back to my car and got in. Jr. got in his car, too.

What the just happened with us? Fuck! I quickly started my car and headed back to the main road. Jr. right behind me.

I couldn't get him out of my head. What now?, I thought. I turned into Bristol and parked my car. He was no longer behind me. I headed to my coach and ran into him between our coaches. We just looked at each other and went into our separate abodes...


	11. Chapter 11

I shut my door and changed into my tank top and spandex shorts. I got my ipod and put the ear pieces in. I plopped on the bed on my stomach like a teenager and scrolled through the songs, making a playlist to get my mind out of the clouds and back to business and qualifying tomorrow.

I found the perfect music combination, rolled onto my back and got the living shit scared out of me. Jr. was standing at the edge of my bed.

"How the hell did you get in here?", I demanded, propping myself up on my forearms.

"You should really lock the door", he said, sitting on the bed beside me.

"Qualifying is tomorrow and I don't need any distractions."

"Oh, so now I'm a distraction...A good one or a bad one."

"Please don't do this now." I sighed out loud heavily and fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling. Just as I was about to talk, Jr. was leaning over me.

"You never answered my question", he said, grabbing my wrists and moving them beside my head with one swift move. There was the manhandling I had come to like.

I couldn't think to save my life! "What was the question?", I managed to utter in my trance. I don't know how much time passed as I stared into his blue eyes.

"God, you are so beautiful," Jr. breathed. I couldn't believe he said that to me.

_I can hardly believe I said that. Usually, I find a hot girl, have amazing sex and never see them again. Lisa is different. She's my kind of girl. Smart, sassy, sexy, and opinionated. I love that about her_, he thought.

He didn't say anything else after that. He just leaned in and kissed me. And I let him. He asked for entrance to my mouth, with his tongue. I granted it. We kissed until there was a knock at the door. My eyes shot open.

"They'll come back later", he said, resuming our kiss. I gave in until the knock came again. Then I heard a voice. I pushed him away and sat up.

Who is that?, I wondered. Then I recognized the voice. It was Martin. I got up, walked to the door.

I straightened myself up and answered it. "Hey Martin. How's it going?", I said nervously.

"Good. You seen Jr.?", he asked just Jr. walked over and slouched behind the door, watching me.

"Uh no. I saw him earlier", I lied.

"Thanks anyways."

"Sure", I said shutting the door. Jr. reached out and grabbed my hand, pulling me between his legs. I put my hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"This is not cool", I said. "Aren't there rules about teammates and drivers getting involved?"

"Nope", he said pulling me closer to him than I already was. "What are you afraid of?"

"I _just_ got here. I don't wanna lose my place and ruin my career." I looked down.

"Look at what other drivers have done. Martin's been arrested for Christ's sake! You won't ruin your career, I can promise you that."

And with that, he lifted my chin with his finger and kissed me again. The surge of passion was travelling back and forth between our bodies. He moved his hands to my lower back and held onto me. The kiss was deepened and I tightened my grip on him. He hoisted me up by the backs of my knees and turned me against the wall. I sighed into his mouth. I kept my legs wrapped around him securely and let his lips move to my neck. I could feel his hot breath on my sensitive spot.

Just as I was starting to enjoy my new endeavor, there was another knock at the door.

"Who now?" I escaped from his grasp and went back and opened the door.

It was Martin again. "I've checked every coach here and noone knows where Jr. is."

"Just come in", I invited. I walked over and sat down on the couch and rested my chin in my hands.

"You ok?", he asked as Jr. shut the door behind him. He turned around to see his friend.

Martin looked at me and then Jr. "Gotcha", he said, smiling. "I'll talk to you later", he said to Jr., then leaving.

I got up and locked the door. As I stood and stared at the door, Jr. turned me around.

"Our lives are already public knowledge. I don't want to add to it," I admitted why I'd been pushing him away.

"It's not like we have to make an announcement or anything." He leaned down and kissed me ever so gently and left.

What he said made a lot of sense. "We'll see", I said outloud.

I locked the door this time and laid down on the bed. Thoughts of Jr. and tomorrow's qualifying danced through my mind. I was determined not to let the two of them ruin each other, but it was up to fate to decide that.

Sometime, when I was deep in thought, I drifted off to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I woke up to my alarm. I hastily got up and readied myself physically and mentally for today's challenge.

I walked down and met with Todd. We discussed the up and downs of what to expect today. He also provided me with some good strategy tips.

It was going to be a busy day, with interviewing, pictures, not to mention actually qualifying for tomorrow's race.

I saw Jr. taking some pictures with the Bud girls, grinning from ear to ear. I shrugged it off and concentrated on the task at hand for the day.

Jr. came over when he was done. "Good Luck DeArmen."

"Thanks Earnhardt", I said back, maintaining a professional relationship.

I climbed into my car and put my helmet on. Radio contact was good and I was ready.

I quaified in 7th place for Bristol. Jr. was in 6th place. How did we end up like that again? I dismissed trying to figure it out and pulled #4 back in. I exited, high fiving my crew, some drivers and a few bystanders.

Danica hobbled over as usual and congratulated me. "Hey girl! Got something for ya", I said, tossing me a magazine. I put it under my arm as I threw my hair up in a messy bun.

It was the Sports Illustrated issue we did a few days ago. I was anxious to see my first pictures in nascar. I almost dropped it when I saw the front. I was solely on the front in my firesuit, my helmet under my arm, leaning against #4. I was ecstatic! I had to force myself not to jump up and down. I flipped through the pages to find the rest of the pictures.

There we were in bikinis on the beach, holding our helmets, donning our sunglasses. The caption called us the first women of nascar. It looked more like the swimsuit edition than anything. Our airbrushed tans, did look natural, as the photographer promised.

The second page had us in our fire suits, with our helmets, high fiving each other. The next page had me laying on the hood of #4 in the bikini. The last page had clusters of pictures of my drift racing wins. Last, but not least, included was a picture of Jr. and I with our fingers in each other's faces after the Daytona race. I mentally rolled my eyes. How did I think that wouldn't be mentioned somewhere in there.

People walked by whistling and catcalling, including a few of the single drivers. Now, that was flattering. Obviously they had seen the issue. I wondered what one certain person would think about it.

I got motioned by Todd to make time for interviews. For now, I had to collect myself. I made my way through the crowd and into the bay area.

Suddenly, I was yanked around the waist, a hand went over my mouth. I was lifted off the floor and behind a door. The lights went on and I saw Jr. I smacked him on his arm, for doing that. He just laughed and pulled me between his legs into a kiss. I gave in to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. We got lost in each other until we heard someone outside talking and realized where we were.

"You first", he suggested. I stuck my head out, making sure the coast was clear. I shut the door behind me.

"What happened to you?", Todd asked me.

"Sorry, got stopped along the way", I said, seeing Jr. walking back to his crew. At least I _was_ telling the truth.

I just grasped the concept that I didn't know if Jr. had seen the issue or not.

After my interview with ESPN, I was exhausted. Even though it was a lot colder in Bristol, than in Daytona, I felt flushed and wanted out of my fire suit yesterday.

I went back to my coach and changed, taking a shower immediately. I wrapped a towel around me and my hair. I collapsed on the couch and turned on the tv. Of course, my interview was on, along with mentioning the magazine issue.

A knock came from the door. "Who is it?", I asked.

"It's me", Danica said. I opened the door, hiding behind it.

"Has Jr. said anything about the issue yet?", I asked.

"Not yet."

"Only one way to find out. Get dressed and nonchalantly go check on #4."

I changed back into a clean fire suit and headed back. Congratulations on qualifying and the whistles came along the way. My crew was still in there, as well as Jr. and his crew. I checked out the car, waiting for a response.

I looked over at him and he smiled back. I couldn't tell if he saw it or not. I decided to tuck my tail between my legs and find out. It was irking me not to know.

"Congratulations on your position, Jr.", I said.

"Thanks DeArmen." I didn't stay more than a second or two. I didn't want to draw any attention and definitely didn't want to start any rumors. I walked back to #4 and hung out.

I looked back and saw Brad walk up and toss him a copy of the issue. "Check this out!", he said.

Jr. looked at the cover for a moment. I saw him lean against his car and open the magazine, flipping to find me. There was no expression on his face. I could tell he took a few minutes to look at the pictures. Curiosity was about to kill me.

I kept waiting and waiting for a response. Anything would have satisfied me. Jr. never turned around. Instead, he walked out of the area.

I turned by back, trying not to let it bother me. Why was_ I _worried? This is my ride and this is how I'm going to do it. Once I got that settled with myself, I continued mingling and hanging out for a while.

"I'm going to get some water. Be back in a few minutes", I advised them. I decided to talk a walk around the place after opening my evian. I put my sunglasses on to hide the sun.

I cut through an opening, hoping it was a short cut. It wasn't and I started to think I should have left a trail of bread crumbs.

"Hey you", Jr. said walking towards me with the issue rolled up in his hand. I just stopped in my tracks, letting him come to me.

"So, this is where you went the other day with Danica, huh?", he said holding up the rolled magazine.

"Yeah", I said, backing against the wall and resting my backside on the tops of my palms. I didn't know what to expect.

He leaned in and put one hand above my head and the other on my waist. He finally spoke. "I'm surprised I found you by yourself after this came out", he smiled at me.

Relieved, I said, "Oh, you like it?"

"Oh, Ilike it a lot", he said leaning in to kiss me.

Suddenly Martin barreled around the corner and stopped when he saw us.

"I guess it was fun while it lasted", I chuckled, pulling him to me.

"Who said it has to end", he said, covering my mouth with his.

"Hey you two", Martin said, walking up.

I broke myself away in slight embarassment. "You can trust him, Lisa", Jr. assured me.

Martin nodded in agreement. "You two are being sought after", he said.

I went back with Martin, while Jr. decided to lag behind.


	13. Chapter 13

Martin and I walked back to the crowded area. "Thanks Martin", I said. I found my crew and Danica.

"What happened to you?", I asked.

"I'll tell you later", I said through my smile.

Jr. walked out into the open area a moment later. Danica saw this and said, "Oh, I get it now."

Bristol was announcing the qualifying positions for the next day. All the drivers hopped into trucks and we would be riden around the track. I hopped up in the Ford F-250 and waited for my turn.

"So, you and Jr, huh?", I asked me.

"I think so, Dan", I said through my smile, again.

The sun was starting the set and I my stomach was getting ready to go through my back any second. I had only had my morning coffee and way too many evians today.

I went back to the coach and showered again. I changed into my jeans, sneakers and a long sleeve t-shirt. I headed out to get a bite to eat.

"Hey", Jr. said stopping me.

"Hey', I said back.

"Where are you headed?"

"I gotta get something to eat before I pass out."

"Wanna go with me?", he asked, offering his arm.

I smiled, taking his arm. He smiled back and we walked out of Bristol and into the parking lot. He opened the passenger door of the corvette for me and shut it once I was seated.

I scanned the area, turning left and meeting Jr.'s face. He was leaning on the console. I swallowed hard as he cupped my face and brushed my lips with his.

He drove us through the parking lot and down the street. We ended up right back at 'A Hole in the Wall'.

He parked the corvette and walked around to open my door and helped me out. He put his hand on the small of my waist and walked us to the door.

The same waitress squealed again and grabbed some menus. Jr. motioned her to come close and whispered something in her ear. She smiled at us and showed us the way to a dimly lit room.

Jr. slid me in the booth, then followed me, instead of sitting across from me. Very cozy. The waitress returned immediately with a Bud and a Michelob Ultra and took our order.

We sat in the booth talking about anything and everything. There wasn't much we didn't have in common. Except for the whole Chevy/Ford conversation we had.

He whispered in my ear, "Found On Road Dead", chuckling. I whispered "First On Race Day."

"Good one", he said, his breath on my lips. We shared an innocent kiss. Neither or us thought about being in public, nor did we care.

Our dinner arrived at top speed. I tore into the burger, not realizing ketchup was on the corner of my mouth. Jr. reached up and wiped it off for me.

We finished eating and stayed in the booth, holding hands and laughing. We stole a few kisses throughout the evening. I started to think that I could be falling for him.

We leaned against the back of the booth and looked at each other. He suggested we get back, since the race was tomorrow. I agreed. He helped me out of the booth and we walked hand in hand to the door. "Ya'll have a nice evening", the waitress said. Jr, grabbed her hand and kissed it. You could see her knees get weak. I winked at her and we headed back to the car.

"That was sweet and mean all rolled up into one", I told him.

"How so?", he was curious.

"That poor girl won't get any sleep tonight", I laughed. He got my joke and returned the laugh.

We got back to Bristol and parked. Again, he came around the corvette and helped me out. He wrapped his arm around me and walked us back to the coach area. We walked arm in arm past each coach until we reached ours.

"This is where I have to leave you", I said, standing on the bottom step of my coach.

"Well, if you have to", he said and rested his forehead on mine. After a moment, he leaned in and kissed me gently.

"Goodnight", I said.

"Goodnight."

I shut the door behind me and leaned against it. Thought were running throught my mind at 90 mph. "I quickly dismissed them and got into bed.


	14. Chapter 14

Race day! The sun shone through the blinds and woke me up. Damn I was sleeping so good. I got up and showered, grabbing my coffee, heading out the door.

Jr. was already at Pit Road. I maintained my professionalism and went to my area. It was really busy and the crowd was getting louder as the stands began to fill up.

The practice race was coming to a close and the pit area was starting to get full.

Danica found me picking at my cuticles. "Stop", she mothered. "Why are you nervous? It's not like you haven't done this before."

"I know. I know", I said dropping my hands. "I shouldn't have had that extra cup of coffee."

"I warned you about your caffeine", she laughed.

I stood around and hung out, making sure things were up to par. Tha car looked good, sounded good and the crew was accounted for. Everything was in stock for pit stops and I was ready to get going.

We lined up in our positions. I was behind Jr. He nodded right before he dissappeared through the car window. I returned the nod and slid through mine.

I put my helmet on and secured my ear piece. I started my engine and off I went.

I got bumped by Kasey, making me scrape the wall. I shrug it off, knowing it's not personal. It _was_ each man for himself. Or woman, for that matter.

Right as I recovered, Brad spun me out. Fortunately, it was early in the race. I quickly made my comeback and gained 4th place.

After my normal amount of pit stops for gas and tired, I got back out there. Todd was guiding me and blowing off my foul language as a result of my mishaps.

There were only 5 laps left and I was right behind Jr. I wasn't able to pass him to save my life. My tires were good, but my gas level was getting lower by the minute.

"Quit playing with fire, DeArmen!!", Todd yelled.

"I'm gonna lose my gas if I try to pass him. I'm taking it as far as I can", I yelled back. I stayed on Jr.'s bumper and let him pull me in.

The crowd went crazy when Jr. crossed the finish line. He showboated, like anyone who just won a race would. I was just happy that I got 2nd.

I hopped out of my car and took off my helmet. Me and my crew were ecstatic about my 2nd place finish. Todd reamed into me for testing the gas level, but agreed it did pay off in the end.

Jr. came to victory lane and stood on the door of his car, throwing his hands in the air. I kept my distance and cheered with everyone else.

"Nice finish", Danica said, coming up. "I swear you are getting better and better at this", I laughed.

"Thanks, I hope to win some day!", I chuckled seriously.

Beer and Amp flew through the air as Jr. and his crew splattered wach other in celebration.

I just stayed on the sidelines and watched. Brad came by and congratulated me on my place and then apologized.

"No need to apologize, Brad. It_ is _a race", I said, being a good sport.

"Maybe next time, I'll spin ya out a little harder", Brad joked.

I just pointed at him with that 'I'll get you for that' look.

"Who you pointing at like that", Martin asked, walking up and high fiving me.

"Brad. He apologied for spinning me out."

"Really?", he asked surprised. "Noone _ever_ apologizes. Maybe 'cause you're a girl", he teased.

I smacked his arm playfully. He hung out with me and Danica, while Jr, reveled in his glory.

Jamie Howe was walking over to get my two cents after I had already gotten Jr.'s winning interview.

*How does it feel to take 2nd place today in Bristol?

"It feel great. I hope to keep up the climb and win my first nascar race soon."

*Rumor has it you like to test your luck with gas levels.

"#4 was really rocking and rolling today. I do have a bad habit of taking it a little far with my gas levels, but it paid off today for the most part.

*You got swiped by Kasey Kahne and spun out by Brad Keselowski. What are your thoughts?

"It's part of racing. It's not like I haven't done it myself. Earnhardt got a taste of me last week."

*Speaking of Jr., how do you feel him taking 1st place, considering you were both neck and neck the last few laps?

"I am happy for my teammate for his win."

*Can we count of you to be the first woman to win a nascar race anytime soon?

"You bet! That and making it to the chase are my top two priorites right now."

*Well, you guys have it. I'm Jamie Howe talking with Lisa DeArmen at Bristol Motor Speedway.

"Party on pit road later", rung through the air. I was curious to how Jr., would act towards me tonight.


	15. Chapter 15

I headed back to the coach, catching high fives, congralutations and signing autographs along the way. I never did see Jr, but I didn't expect to yet.

I made it in and locked the door. I leaned against it and smiled, knowing I was well on my way. Qualifying was good, my finishes were good and I had given in to Jr. and his advances.

I was hot and sweaty. I peeled the fire suit from my skin and took a long shower.

I changed into my usual comfy clothes, jeans and sneakers. It was a little cooler this evening, so I opted for a low cut v-neck sweater.

I ran into Elliott on the way and we walked to pit road together. Danica was already there.

"Hey girl! This is gonna be my last party with ya".

"What", I was confused.

"I can't be your shadow forever, can I?"

"I guess not", I said a little bummed. "Let's make it worth while, then!"

Her company and advice had strengthened me as a competative driver. I would be sad to see her go. But she I would be back as soon as her knee allowed her to and I would be competing with and against her next season.

Loud cheers came from across the way. Jr. made it down to the pit road party.

I was handed a beer by Danica. "Where are the crutches, Dan?"

"I was promoted to a walking boot this morning. You like?", she laughed.

"Oh yeah, you are the height of fashion now!", I joked.

I tossed back a few gulps of beer and started to people watch. I looked around the area at people laughing and partying. My scanning was stopped by Jr. He was looking right at me. I didn't know what to do, so I lifted my beer as a salute. He waved me over, which shocked me, because I didn't expect him to pay any attention to me, much less talk to me. This _was_ his night.

I walked over and stood by him. We held a normal conversation, just the two of us. I was careful not to look at Jr. too much, other than during conversation.

Our voices were suddenly muffled by loud music. Some people needed to be cut off early, as they were getting a little too into the music and each other.

We tried to make conversation, but it was hard with the blaring music. We had to get close to each other just to understand. This led to flirtatious touching of his hand on my waist or my back. I inadvertantly touched his arm a few times.

I saw Martin and Danica had caught onto this.

Jr. said something to me, but I couldn't make it out.

"What???", I tried yelling over the music.

I still couldn't make it out, so he pulled me to him and leaned in my ear.

I looked at him and said "Okay."

He just looked at me for a moment. I thought maybe I misunderstood what he said. He leaned back to my ear again.

I still couldn't make out what he was saying. He looked around and grabbed me by my arm and took me around the side.

"Stay with me tonight", came out of his mouth.

I wasn't sure what to say. I scanned the area and looked back at him. "I don't know..."

He leaned in and kissed me. "You do know", he said and kissed me again.

I nodded and he smiled, taking us back around the corner.

Other people migrated to our area and soon the conversation was no longer ours. We split up and hung out in different groups, occasionally catching the other staring.

The night was a long one. I welcomed it, as I was nervous about staying with Jr. tonight.

I walked back to Danica and Martin away from the loudness. "You ready for Atlanta next weekend", Martin yelled to me.

"Oh yeah. Can't wait!!!", I yelled back.

"You going home or going straight there?", he asked.

"Haven't really thought about it yet."

"Jr.s heading on over in the morning", he volunteered.

The silence I got from Danica and Martin meant they wanted to know what was happening with Jr. and I.

Letting the beer take over my mouth, it came out. "Jr. and I are just friends."

"I thought we were more than that", Jr. said sneaking up behind me. I felt like a deer in headlights.

Danica and Martin looked at each other, then us. I kept looking at Jr. I knew there was a fire between us, but I didn't know he wanted more than that.

"You ready?", he asked me.

Put on the spot, I said, "Um, yeah."

We said bye to our friends and walked together, but apart, back to the coach area. I started to shiver a little from the cool breeze. Jr. walked closer and put his arm around me to keep me warm.

"Thanks", I said, looking up at him. There was noone around. Everyone was back at the party.

I was excited and nervous at the same time. I cautiously scanned the area around us as we walked, making sure not to be obvious. I didn't want any rumors or any untruths to ruin things for us.

We reached our area and my heart was in my throat. Jr. led me up the coach stairs and inside. He shut the door behind me and locked it.

His was a little different than mine, considering he had been racing longer than I had. It was decked out with leather seating, a huge tv, normal sized kitchen.

Once in the warmth of the coach, we laid beside each other on the bed. The plan was to watch a little tv, but it was never turned on. He leaned in and kissed me. As he did, I felt like I was in heaven. If I could have pressed a magic button to freeze time in its tracks I would have. I felt a tight burning sensation spread up from between my legs and through my stomach.

For almost two hours all we did was kiss and hold each other tightly, completely engulfed in happiness. That night we never left the comfort of his bed. Jr. pulled the blanket from the end of the bed and laid it over us. That's where we slept, still in our clothes, wrapped in each other all night long.


	16. Chapter 16

I woke up the next morning, nestled next to Jr. He was sleeping so soundly. I sat up, trying to wake up. I didn't get a chance to think about the romantic encounter we shared last night, before I was pulled back down.

"Where do you think you are going", he said, hugging me like a body pillow.

"I need to go."

"Why are you leaving?", he asked still having his eyes shut.

"I can't stay here", I said, watching him slowly open his eyes.

He said nothing. Just stared at me. My heart started pounding.

He reached up and stroked my cheek, surprising me. I closed my eyes to his touch and opened them, wondering what to say or do.

"When are you leaving?", he asked.

"I haven't decided yet."

"You could always leave with me", he said.

My eyes wide, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"I meant...you know...get there at the same time or something", he said, easing my mind.

"Maybe. I want to go to that mall in Atlanta I've heard so much about it."

"I wanna see you in Atlanta", he said. "I don't care who sees us", he admitted.

"Then, I don't care either. But for now, I've gotta go", I said sitting up. He let me. I leaned in close and checked myself in the mirror. He came up behind me and turned me around.

"It's no use. You still look beautiful", he said, kissing me gently.

I opened my eyes and met his baby blues.

He held my hand until it left his grasp as I walked backwards. I turned around and left the coach.

I was in the clouds, as I walked down steps, just to walk right back up some more steps into my coach. I forgot to see if the coast was clear. I just floated right on in. I hopped in the shower and got changed.

I called my driver and told him to be ready to leave within the hour. I walked out of the coach and told some people bye. The area was pretty much scarce, as far as, the number of coaches left.

It _was_ 1pm. I walked back slowly to find that Jr.'s coach had already left. I looked around and took in the scenery one last time and smiled about my 2nd place finish.

I heard the coach start up, signalling my cue. I jogged over and saddled up for the ride to Atlanta Motor Speedway.

I got settled on the couch and flipped on the tv. I checked the usual channels, Speed, Fuel and ESPN for any highlights or updates. Nothing new.

I knock came at my door. I let Danica in.

"Hey girl!", I said.

"Well, hello to you too. How did it go last night with Jr.?", she asked.

"Actually, It went very well.'

She gasped. "No, we did NOT sleep together, well, technically we did, but we didn't".

"What?", I asked confused. I straightened my out.

"Sound like this could turn out to be more than just a fling, Lisa", she said.

"Well, I don't know what it is, but I like it." I felt like a teenager with a bad crush.

"Anyway, I have some bad news", she said, sitting down.

"Okay...", I said, joining my, concerned.

"I'm not starting next season with Nascar."

"What?", I was shocked. "But I thought..."

"Yeah, so did I. I've decided to stay with Andretti Green. I just signed another 3-year contract with them. So this will mean you are officially the first woman of nascar now, since technically, I never started the season."

"Wow. That's great! You sure you don't wanna opt out of it?"

"Nah. Right now, I'm an Indy girl all the way."

"Man...I was looking forward to racing with you next year", I said, bummed.

"I guess you will have to keep hanging with the guys."

We shared a laugh. "Be prepared, though. As soon as the media gets wind of this, you will most likely be bombarded."

"Yeah, I thought about that. I can handle it, though."

"Well, anyways, I gotta go. I will keep in touch. I promise."

"Okay", I said, hugging my friend goodbye.

The coach door shut and reality hit me. I'm the first woman in Nascar!, I thought. It was only a matter of time before I would be interviewing and attacked by reporters. So much for time to myself...or with Jr...

I got lost in my ipod on the way to Atlanta. I felt the coach slowing down and I knew we were getting off the highway. Nervous knots started to appear in my stomach.

I quickly turned on SPEED. Sure enough, the word was already out.

"Latest news in Nascar...Danica Patrick has decided to stay on with Andretti Green Racing. She just signed a 3-year contract with them. Nascar will not get a taste of her talent next year. Will Lisa DeArmen follow her mentor and go back to Drift Alliance or stick it out in Nascar?"

I changed channels...

"This just announced. Danica Patrick not leaving Indy. Andretti Green has just signed her on for another 3-years. Nascar is no more for Patrick. Lisa DeArmen, friend and teammate of Patrick's now officially the first woman of Nascar. Can she continue dominating her first season without her shadow or will she crumble before the finish?"

God, people just assume anything. I sighed. I wished my friend would be with me next year, but I _was_ happy I was on my own, as well.

We pulled in and parked the coach. Shit, I thought. Reporters and media were already there, waiting.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. No sooner than I got to the bottom step, I was surrounded with bodies and microphones. Security was holding back the crowd. One by one, they took turns asking questions.

*Lisa, are you still scheduled to race here Saturday?

"Yes I am.

*Will you continue your way up to take the checkered flag anytime soon?

"You bet. I plan to go as far as I can."

*What will this mean to you, not having your mentor with you as well as staying behind with Indy?

"I'm happy for my friend and I support my decisions 100%."

*Danica breached my contract with Nascar and is headed back to Andretti Green Racing. Do you plan on sharing Danica's decision and going back to Drift Alliance?

"I plan on staying with Nascar. It's my main focus now."

*How does it feel to be officially the first woman in Nascar?

"I'm excited and honored to be part of the sport."

*How do you think your teammates will feel, knowing you are the only woman on the team, now.

"I expect to be given a hard time, but like they say, 'if it doesn't kill you, it makes you stronger'."

I put my hand up to say 'that's enough'. Security held them at bay, as I headed the other direction. I went on the track and sat against the wall. I pulled my sunglasses down off my head and started to take in my surroundings.

Soon, I had a visitor. Tony Stewart. "I'm Tony."

"Nice to meet you."

"Mind if I join you?", he asked.

"Sure. Take a seat."

"I heard what happened with Danica."

"Yeah, I hate she went back to Andretti Green. You gonna stay with what makes you happy."

"Well, you know it's gonna get harder from here on out, don't ya?"

"Yeah, I'm expecting it."

"Well, we've already been hit with questions, too."

We sat there for about an hour, talking and laughing a bit. I saw Jr.'s coach pull up two spaces down from mine.

I stayed where I was and stared at his area from behind my sunglasses. He didn't come out right away. A few more figures walked up to where we were.

Brad, Kasey and Elliott walked up and sat down with us. "Looks like you're it for now, DeArmen", Elliot said.

"Yeah, Patrick couldn't have made a worse decision", Kasey said, Jr. walking up to join in the conversation. He sat away from me, which was probably a smart move, considering I was in the spotlight now and I didn't know for how long.

I came to her defense. "I have to disagree with you there. Indy is her life, just like Nascar is ours. I would have stayed with Drift Alliance if that's what I wanted."

"What do you want?", Jr. asked me.

"I want to make it to the chase and win the cup someday."

"Hard bridge to cross", Tony said.

"It's the trip I'm interested in for now...Well, I'm gonna go." I said bye and got up, walking around the track. I turned back and caught Jr.'s head turned my way. I kept walking, trying to clear my head.

I turned back around nonchalantly and saw Jr. walking my way. I turned back around, and stopped at turn three and sat down. He came over and sat down with me.

"You okay?"

"I'm okay. Just a lot to absorb at one time", I said.

"Get used to it. Hard to think, sometimes."

Jr. knew the right words to say to get my sprits back up. We talked for over a hour before I decided to go back.

"Thanks a lot Jr." I said, resorting to a little laughter and standing up.

"You leaving?", he asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you later."

"That may be a little hard, now."

I didn't know what to say, but he was right. I just turned and walked away.

The next few days were filled with hard work, #4 was acting up, and I had had so many interviews with numerous sports channels, I felt sick. I was right. I hadn't had any time for myself, much less for him.


	17. Chapter 17

Race Day!

The opening ceremonies went fast and the command to start the engines was given. Soon the pace cars take us out on the track for the pace laps.

The green flag waves and the cars accelerate. Things are going good up until lap 11 when the 1st caution comes out for Kasey as he looses a right front tire and spins collecting 6 cars. The lead cars head in. Pit road is a flurry of activity with cars coming out. As Jr. is behind Brad, Brad locks it up as Jr. swings out wide of his pit stall. Jr. slams into the back of him, damaging the nose of the AMP Chevy.

I can't believe the luck of what happened next. The crew tapes a big black bandage on the front of the car and hope for a caution so they can do more work. The next round of green flag racing lasts till lap 90 when debris is spotted on turn 3. Jr. heads in the team quickly start working on the front. But because he came in at such an odd angle, it takes him longer to get back out. He loses the lead draft and goes down a lap.

Jr. passes several cars to get back to the first car a lap down so that if the caution waves hell get the lucky dog pass. As Jr., me and Tony are battling on turn 1 Jr. bumps me and I get loose and bump tony.

Tony's spin brings out caution # 3. Fortunately, no hits him and he doesn't hit the wall. Jr. got the lucky dog pass. The crowd is excited that Jr. is back on the lead lap and still has a chance. Lead lap cars head in. As Elliott is heading out he clips Brad, causing him to spin and hit his jackman.

Jr. starts passing cars soon as he can. By lap 165 the crowd goes wild as he moves towards the lead off turn 1. Everyone is on their feet. But 5 laps later the caution flys again as Tony's engine blows. Cars head in for pit stops. The race goes green on lap 177 Jr. gets behind me and pushes me to the lead.

Jeff Gordon pushes Brad past me but I regain the lead on the backstretch. Jr. moves down from the high line to block Elliott. The quick move causes Elliott to turn hard left he catches Brad's right rear the car goes air borne then crashes hard on the rear end.

The car slides across the grass then goes end over end 4 and half times more. The crowd is stunned and shocked to what they just have seen. I look back when they say the emergency crews are quickly on scene.

By the next turn, Elliott being helped out of the car. The crowd roars, as he's able to walk way with some help. Nascar throws the red flag and we come to a stop off turn 2. I wait and listen for some kind of update as Todd talks to me during the red flag.

Finally, 20 minutes later the red flag is replaced with the caution flag. We will have a quick pit then a 3-lap shoot out. I'm in the lead and Jr. is in second.

The green waves me and Jr. shoot out like rockets. The crowd is roaring as their favorite drivers battle. Brad goes on the outside of turn 4. I go wide to block him.

Brad gets clothes lined to 4th all of the crowd is on its feet as I come across the finish line 1st and Junior right behind me. Flash baubles explode all over and the crowd goes wild. I stop in the middle of the track and take in what just happened.

Todd is hooting and hollering right in my ear. "Damn DeArmen! You did it!" I take my helmet off and make one full lap waving to everyone. Then, I start spinning my tires and show off a little drifting action. Finally, I drive back to pit road and climb out the window.

My crew is waiting for me and runs out. I jump off the car into the grass, only to be picked up by Todd and swung around. I can't believe it! I just won my first Nascar race! I was scared I was gonna wake up soon.

Inevitably, Michlob Ultra and Champagne are being sprayed everywhere and I catch a huge stream of both square in the face. My crew picks me up again, floating me around, like we were at a concert.

I grab two beers and shake them up, returning the favor to my crew. I literally can not believe I'm actually celebrating my first win as a Nascar driver.

TV personalities and reporters swamp me with questions. Panting and wiping my eyes from the alcohol burning them, I give my two cents.

*DeArmen, you came into the weekend bombarded with questions about your physical and mental strength and under a lot of pressure. Do you feel that your performance here shows that you can cope with it and you've put those stories to bed now?

"Absolutely. I fell I've proved my strength in racing and hopefully put any rumors of weakness on the back burner.

*Do you regret the strategy that you chose?

"Not at all. There's no time for regret. I have a one track mind when it comes to racing. I gotta get out there and do it the best way I know how."

*How does your first win for Nascar compare to your previous wins with Drift Alliance?

"Each win has it's own feel, it's own sense of achievement. I hope to experience many more."

*What was the worst call you've ever made during a race?

"Testing my gas levels. I don't toy around with my tires, but I have a horrible habit or pushing it to the limit."

*Now that you are a first time female Nascar winner, which racing team do you hope to get on with?

"I really haven't it that much thought."

*It was a close race with Jr. towards the end. What was going through your mind?

"Everything. My pit stops were grooving and my lap times were reasonably good and I was happy with the pace. Towards the end, I felt I had maintained my position at an even better pace. My crew was getting a bit excited and I needed the extra mental boost to keep me going. I had my eye on the checkered flag and obviously, it was a great end result.

After all the interviews are done Jr. gives an emotionless look. Unfortunately, I didn't know him well enough to figure it out, so I leave well enough alone...


	18. Chapter 18

"Whew!", I said outloud. "Now that's what I call a day!"

"You said it!", Todd said, tossing me a towel.

As soon as I dried my face off and walked out of Victory Lane, a big stream of cold beer came crashing right in my face again. I gasped as it shocked me. I tried to laugh, but the coldness temporarily paralyzed me.

"Dammit you guys!", Todd yelled.

I gained my composure. "Thanks guys!", I managed to laugh it off.

Another towel was tossed at me. "Thanks", I said, covering my face again.

"No problem."

I looked up and saw Jr. I wasn't sure what to say, so I stared at him through my sticky, mascara covered eyelashes and the brightness of the sun.

"Great job out there, DeArmen", he said.

"Thanks, Jr."

"See ya later."

"Okay", I said, turning to run back into Todd again.

"Your PR Rep is waiting on you."

"My PR Rep?"

"Yeah, Lila...You didn't forget you had one, right?", he chuckled.

"Duh. I forgot she was coming", I felt stupid.

"Well, head in and I'll give my a heads up."

"Okay", I walked away with reporters and other media on my heels. I answered questions and gave comments up until I got to my coach. I waved with my back turned and opened my door.

I sighed and closed it leaning my back against it.

"Took you long enough."

I quickly opened my eyes to see Jr. and Martin sitting on my couch with beers. Before I could say anything, Jr. said, "You really need to start locking your door."

"Yeah I know. I really have reasons, now", I just stared at him as I walked to get a beer myself..

"Mind if I use your...", Martin asked.

"Sure, go ahead", I said.

Just as he shut the door, Jr. and I walked to each other as if naturally bound to. He grabbed me, at the same time I grabbed him and we crashed into each other, our tongues dueling each other.

Then, we heard the toilet flush and realized our time was ending. I tried not to end the kiss, but each time I did, he pulled back, only to give in for one more moment.

"We can't get caught before it's time...", he said.

"I know...", kissing him one last time. "It's such a turn on to sneak around like this, though."

"Yes it is", he said coming back for more.

The door opened and our lips parted. "You ready, dude", he asked Martin, backing up, his eyes, never leaving mine.

Martin stuck his head out the door and looked left and right. "Clear", he said leaving.

Jr. followed him out. I locked the door. Gotta remember to do that, I told myself.

I stripped and jumped in the shower washing the stickiness off me and letting my win soak in. I smiled the entire time I washed, reveling in my achievement and replaying the afternoon.

I finished and got toweled off and dressed just to hear a knock. "Who is it", I asked.

"It's Lila."

I opened the door to see my PR Rep. Lila was a shorter, blonde woman, completely and utterly 100% professional and smart as a whip. She could fool you into thinking she was a ditz, but could quickly put you in your place.

"Good Evening, Lisa. Excellent win today. I should warn you that this has earned you a place in the top ten google searches and my phone has been disease-stricken with calls from every major television network. Letterman, Oprah and Tyra are interested in getting a piece of you. A Rep for Hugh Hefner saw your spread in Sports Illustrated and..."

I cut my off. "Whoa...Slow down! Hugh Hefner? Playboy Mansion Hugh Hefner?"

I nodded. "Wow. Damn. Hugh Hefner, huh? I don't think so, but it is flattering..."

"We really need to sit down and discuss everything. And I mean everything. Public appearances, meet and greets, autograph signing, charities and commercials. you should start thinking about merchandise ideas, too."

I sat down as everything started to come into play.

"I've had a few calls from some teams that want to take you on too. I'll get you all the information. How about we meet for dinner tomorrow night and go over everything?"

"Sounds good", I said, closing the door behind my.

I was completely exhausted , but I managed to walk out of the coach, since the buzzards were gone. That's what the press and media are like, buzzards swarming around. Just as I was laughing to myself about my newfound joke, I got some company.

"Hey there DeArmen", Tony said catching up with me walking into pit road. Everybody was already down there with girlfriends and wives, and what nots.

"Oh hey Tony...heading my way?", I asked, grabbing a lawnchair, nonchalantly beside Martin, Jr. Kasey, Elliott and Brad.

"Yep...Ready to cut loose for a while. Great job today, by the way. You sure can shake it off out there. Expecially with tough guys like us trying to mow you down."

The group laughed.

"Thanks Tony. I grew up with 5 older brother who were also drift racers. I learned to stand up straight early on. When I was 12, I had learn how to drive a car before I could learn how it ran. I was changing tires and oil by the time I was 13. I'm out on the track with teammates playing the same game. Doesn't matter if I'm a woman."

"Tough break, kid!", Tony said.

"I didn't think of it like that. Noone ever messed with me because I had older overprotective brothers. Even their friends looked out for me. I had a great time growing up until my parent's died."

"I'm sorry to hear that...How?" Plane Crash. My father took my mother on an anniversary trip on a his new plane. Storms, turbulance, no visibility...the rest is history."

"To the DeArmens!". Kasey and Elliott saluted their beers. "To the DeArmens", the rest of us clinked the beer bottles, too.

We continued to kick it, just the seven of us and had a damn good time. Sometimes the smaller of the groups have the most fun.

Jr.s eyes and mine caught each other a few times staring...the looks we both gave each other said more that it should. I could have sworn he licked his lips when noone was paying attention. So I joined in too. I looked at him sexily and bit my bottom lip, then licked it. I watched him adjust himself discreetly.


	19. Chapter 19

The signals sent between Jr. and I continued throughout the evening and completely on the down low. We never made any contact up until that point. I got up and walked off, heading to locate the bathroom. After sitting for a long period of time and adding a few beers to it, it catches up with you. I realized I had a nice buzz as I walked on air out of pit road.

I located the bathroom inside the garage area. It was still just your normal garage bathroom, even though the top drivers used it. Nothing even remotely close to clean. I took my time hygienically speaking and got washed up. I walked out into the dark area. Was I dark when I came back, or were the lights on?, I thought. I dismissed it just as quickly as an arm wrapped around my waist and a hand went over my mouth. I knew who it was as I was lifted and whisked down the dark hallway.

I was set down. Immediately, Jr.'s lips went on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him to me. The craving we had for each other was getting to be more than I could handle without taking our 'whatever you wanna call it' to the next level.

Then he said it, 'I want you." I stopped. I couldn't see his face in the darkness, but I knew he was looking at me. "I want you", I said, making him crash back into me. We continued to claw at each other, as he pressed his lower half into mine. He moaned into my mouth and reached around, gently putting pressure on my ass. I sighed right back, then he stopped. We were breathing hard, our lips barely touching. "Not here", he said, taking my hand and walking us to the edge of where the light and darkness was.

"My coach...later", he said, attacking me one last time before he gently pushed me out into the light. I walked back cautiously to the party. I sat back down in my lawn chair. Fortunately, all backs were to me and noone saw me rejoin the group. Jr. walked around fron the other way, as he knew the area better than I did. He eyed me with an intriguing look on his face.

My heart jumped. Or was it butterflies in my stomach? I was excited and nervous at the same time. Would it all pan out like I wanted it to? Only time would tell. His coach would definitely be the better location, since more eyes were on me at the present time. I was more apt to be looked for than he was at this particular time.

I continued to mingle and have a good time with others over the next couple of hours. Jr. spoke up and started wrapping things up party-wise. He looked at me as I raised my beer to him. I figured I would wait a few minutes, then make my retreat.

I did exactly that. I wrapped up my partying and said good night to everyone. I walked out of pit road and to the coach area. I carefully scanned the area as I made my way over to Jr.'s coach. I tried the door. Open. I pulled it toward me and walked in, locking it behind me.

The only light came from the tv in the bedroom. I slowly walked towards it. Jr. was laying on top of the covers in just his jeans. I felt the nervous knots starting as I walked over. His eyes were open, following me as I walked over to the other side of the bed.

I peeled off my clothes until I was left in my bra and thong and laid down next to him, where he turned on his side immediately and began to kiss me. As we kissed, I shuddered under his touch as he trailed his fingers down the sensitive skin on my side and down to my thigh. I hooked my leg up over his waist and pulled him closer to me.

Jr. continued to kiss me, all the time feeling him grow more aroused. He gently turned me onto my back and pressed my shoulders into the mattress as he rolled himself on top of me, and continued to kiss me. He moved his mouth from mine and left a trail of kisses down my neck, where he nipped the sensitive flesh with his teeth. He ran his hand up my sides and over my stomach as I ran my fingers up and down his back, giving him goosebumps.

I started to lay a trail of kisses from his mouth to his jawbone, then from his neck to his chest. Jr. moaned as he felt my tongue flick across his left nipple, the other one being looked after as it was pinched lightly between my thumb and forefinger. He reached behind me and unhooked my bra with one hand, the other pulled the straps away from my shoulders and then both hands found their desired resting place on my full breasts. He gently kneaded the soft mounds in his hands, hearing me gasp as he ran his thumbs over my hardened nipples.

He stopped his trail of kisses that had begun to lead down to my stomach and sat up on his thighs, pulling him up with me into a searing hot kiss. I reached up and began to undo the belt he was wearing, taking it using it to bind his arms behind his back. I did it so quickly he didn't realize, and before I knew it I pushed him roughly back down onto the bed.

I kissed Jr.'s stomach, loving that I could feel his hard muscles contract as my lips and tongue came in contact with them. I circled his belly button with my tongue my hands began to undo his jeans. I unzipped them, then pulled down his jeans and boxer shorts in one movement, throwing them somewhere behind me. I sat up and took in the sight in front of me for a few moments, a very naked and very excited Jr.

I continued to circle his belly button with my tongue, and then trailed it down over the soft hairs that lead from it down to his groin, making him groan loudly with anticipation. I deliberately began to tease him, giving the length of his cock a slow lick before continuing to kiss his stomach. I finally took him into my mouth and giving him one long, hard suck all the way up his shaft before I reached the head and flicked my tongue around it in small circles. Jr.'s eyes rolled into the back of his head with pure pleasure, and his arms began to strain against the leather belt that bound him. "Fuck that feels good", he said through gritted teeth.

I was enjoying myself very much, and just by knowing I was giving Jr. so much pleasure was the most amazing aphrodisiac for me. I could feel myself tightening and getting wet as I sucked his cock, moving my mouth quickly up and down his shaft. I stopped to pay attention to the head with little strokes from my tongue and thumb, making him tremble and gasp. I knew he was getting close as I pumped up and down his shaft. I could tell he was fighting against the restraints, even in the dim light I could see him flex as I looked up at him, his face contorted in bliss. When he came he threw his head back and groaned loudly as he spilled his load deep into the back of my throat and with a loud snap, the belt broke.

Without hesitation he grabbed me roughly by my arms and threw me onto my back. He brought his mouth to me and kissed me, our tongues meeting in a frenzied pace as I felt Jr. rip at my thong hungrily, desperate to get me naked. He tore at the thin material until it was devoured into several pieces. I could feel the tip of his cock urgently nudging against my opening as he settled himself between my legs and nipped at the sensitive flesh on my neck.

I moaned loudly and ran my hands up and down his thin, strong arms as he nipped me again. The pain of his teeth crushing the skin of my neck was electric and I loved it. As he left a trail of kisses and pink-red teeth marks all over my neck and down onto my breasts, he thrust two fingers into my wetness. Feeling me respond to his touch immediately with a strong muscle contraction around his fingers, he slid them in and out of me with ease. He soon moved both hands back up to my breasts and replaced his fingers with his tongue. As soon as his tongue made contact on my hot, wet folds, I cried out and tangled my fingers through his hair, pulling his face deeper between my legs. As his tongue teased me, I felt him begin to stimulate my clit with his thumb, gently stroking over the hardness, then blowing over it gently.

This man knew what to do to a woman's body. I was almost dizzy with pleasure, I hadn't had many lovers and at that moment in time I was getting the best I had ever had.

"God you taste good", mumbled Jr., moving his thumb from my clit and replacing it with his tongue. He moved one of his hands from its place on my breast and pushed two fingers back inside me, this time hooking them around slightly and pushing them against my G spot, making me cry out over and over again as my body shook, he knew I was close.

"Please fuck me, I need you inside me" I panted before letting out another yell as Jr. plunged his fingers hard into me again and sucked on my clit, making me arch my back in ecstasy. Jr. needed no further encouragement than that. He grabbed my legs and turned me over and pulled up my hips, then slid his full length into me from behind, groaning deeply. As I felt his cock fill me completely, I almost screamed with the sensation of him finally being inside me and the feeling of me stretching around him to accommodate his considerable size.

Jr. began to pump himself in and out of me at a frenzied pace and reached forward as he did to run his tongue up and down my neck, making me shiver. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled my head up and back before slamming his mouth into the side of my neck as he fucked me mercilessly. I reached between my legs and started to rub my clit. Jr. had the same idea and ran into my hand. He put his hand on top of mine, helping me out, making him move even faster inside of me.

Sweat ran off our bodies as we pushed against each other in our heated union, and by now we were so far lost in each other a tornado could have blown the whole top of the coach to smithereens and neither of us would have noticed. We were working pent up sexual tension out of us.

I was moaning at the top of my voice as Jr. continued to batter himself into me with long, hard deep thrusts, I could feel myself reaching the point of no return as my muscles starting to flex and contract around Jr.'s cock. I cried out once more before I felt a huge wave of warm tingles spread up from my groin and through my whole body. I came so violently that I shook all over, screaming as I pushed my hips backwards onto Jr.'s cock as he let out a roar and came deep inside me, holding my hips firmly as he thrust out the strong waves of his orgasm before we both fell into a tangled heap of limbs on his bed.

He rolled me onto my side and wrapped his arms around me from behind. He pushed my hair off the side of my neck and placed a gentle, but passionate kiss there.

"You completely blow my mind", he said into my ear.


	20. Chapter 20

Jr. pulled the covers over us and settled in behind me. He rubbed up and down my side and my hip, before tossing his arm around me. I wasn't sure what to think about everything that just happened. I had never been so dominating, and certainly never restrained anyone before, but he did something to me. Something I had never felt before. I had certainly come out of my shell now.

I laid still and stared into the dark, reminiscing about what just happened. My God, the sex was so intense, so lustful, so raging. I was getting turned on again just thinking about it.

I forced myself to stop thinking about it and shut my eyes.

* * *

During the night, I rolled over into Jr. I snuggled closer and fell back asleep. A while later, I opened my eyes. I saw and smelled his neck. The familiar smell of his cologne reminded me about our encounter.

I rolled away and faced the wall. Jr. cuddled up behind me and kissed my shoulder. "Sleep okay?", he asked, rubbing my arm.

"Um, yeah", I didn't quite know what more to say. I could tell it was starting to get light outside. Then I wondered how much mascara was under my eyes. I quickly rubbed my eyes and to my surprise, none was on my finger.

Jr. rolled me over on my back. We just stared at each other waiting for the other to say or do something. Instead, he leaned down and kissed me. Funny...Morning breath wasn't an issue. I kissed him back before stopping it.

"What time is it?", I asked.

"Does it matter?", he said going for my neck.

"It does...", I answered, under his spell.

He stopped and looked at his watch. "It's 5:15. Gotta be somewhere?"

"Not for a while", I said, pulling him back to me, deepening our morning kiss. As it started to heat up, Jr. rolled on top of me, pressing his body on mine. I could feel his morning wood against my leg, turning me on, even this early in the day.

As the electricity started flowing between us again, he wiggled between my legs. I could feel his length rubbing against me, sending little jolts through my body.

The more we kissed, the faster the pace became. He moved his lips back to my neck, nipping my sensitve flesh. His hot breath in my ear sent me flying high.

I had just about had it. I bucked against him. Partially to give him a hint, letting him know I wanted it. It obviously worked, because his rock hard cock found it's way to my entrance.

We hissed at the feeling once the tip penetrated. We looked at each other, our eyes never once being tempted to look anywhere else. He slid his entire length into me. He strained not to close his eyes and keep his focus on mine. I shared the test, wanting so badly to close my own and enjoy the pleasure something so simple was giving me.

Once he was completely inside me, he propped up on his elbows and positioned his face just inches from mine. He played with my hair as he started to slowly pump in and out. As he fully entered me, I pumped up to him, meeting his every move. The intensity of the slowness was enough to cause me to beg him to go faster and harder.

We kept our focus, making love to each other as the sun started to come up. I trickled my fingertips up and down his back. I wanted to show him in more ways than one how I could make him feel. This caused him to partially roll his eyes back in his head, but quickly reminded him to keep his focus on me.

The pace of our thrusts were maintained until we both couldn't take it anymore. I pulled him to me to kiss me. We kissed ever so tenderly as we maintained our beat.

He gently rolled us over. I straddled him, slowly tangling my fingers with his. I ever so smoothly moved his hands to even them up with his shoulders. I applied slight pressure as I kept his hands in place.

I slowly rocked, making love to him, our eyes still on each other. He pushed my hands toward me, causing me to sit up. As I reached a sitting position, I put my palms flat on his chest.

He moved his hands to my breasts, cupping them, squeezing. Occasionally he would graze my nipples with his thumbs. This was something that added to the euphoric orgasm we were creating together. I continued to slowly ride him.

My orgasm was building up quickly. Maybe it was the feelings that were on top of the amazing moment we were sharing.

I leaned back, arching my back, giving him full access. Instead, he quickly sat up and propped himself on his hands with his arms extended. I continued my pace, placing my hands on his shoulders for support. The effect we had on each other was indescribable.

I removed my hands and cupped his face, kissing him softly. He responded by wrapping his arms around me, as I divided my focus to his lips and his cock.

He flipped us back over, our lips never parting, my hands still on his face. He reached down and lifted my legs up by putting the insides of his elbows under the backs on my knees. This only caused him to go further in me. I was unable to meet his thrusts, so he took on the entire job himself.

He continued to thrust slowly, but deeper, now. With each one, we were starting to become more audible now. The orgasm we had built together was moving from the plateau it had been teetering on and was steadily rising.

He picked up the pace a little, both reaching out for that one thrust that would send us over the edge. We located it after a few more moves. We cried out together, neither expecting to reach the top at the same time.

* * *

We lay in each others arms. I wasn't sure what to say, fearing the wrong words could ruin the magical moment we were marinating in. He just stroked my face.

Seeing as how the sun was almost up fully. I really needed to get back to my coach without being spotted. The public eye was still on me until another piece of fresh meat came along or some other juicy tidbit was discovered.

I slowly rolled away and sat on the edge on the bed, my back to him. I felt him roll toward me. He trailed his fingers from the nape of my neck, down the the small of my back. It sent chills up and down my spine, causing me to shudder. He saw the effect his touch had on me. I turned my head to the left to let him know I felt him.

I turned back and stood up, not caring that I was completely naked in the daylight that illuminated the room. I wanted to get dressed and leave, all the while, wanting to stay put. I located my things and started to get dressed.

For some strange reason, I was a little nervous to look at him now. I knew I had to bite the bullet, so I looked up from the jeans I finished buttoning.

Jr. lay back, obviously having been watching me dress. All he had was the sheet covering him from the waist down and a smile on his face. I smiled back. Not one word was ever said, as I turned my back and snuck back to my coach.


	21. Chapter 21

I had definitely crossed that very thin line of the whole friends and coworkers bit with Jr. Now I genuinely wondered if our secret would get out. Martin was the only one who knew we were having encounters, but now that the deed had been done, Jr. would be the only one who was to talk. I sure wasn't going to let the word get out.

"Keep your head on straight!", Todd yelled at me. I gave him the thumbs up as I really wanted to use another finger. He gave me the old nod as I put on my helmet. I started the engine and nodded back at him that I would get 'er done.

Martin and Jr. entered moments later. Martin had already qualified and was biding his time as he knew Jr hoped to run into me. He greeted everyone with high fives, then grabbed the clipboard with the recorded track times. Flipping each page over and holding it to the back as the wind tried to rip through the pages, he studied the numbers and looked up. He figured out who was on the track by the way Martin put his hand on his shoulder.

I made a turn and hummed a tune as my foot controlled the throttle perfectly, like a hot knife going through butter. My mind was back on my work and not some guy I just slept with.

I pushed everything from my mind and just focused on my laps. The car was much better than it had been so far and I was feeling more and more confident.

* * *

Martin watched as Jr.'s eyes followed # and round his eyes went, right and left his head turned, similar to a tennis match. He stuck his fingers to his lips and blew. "Damn, she's got what it takes to give me a run for my money", Jr. said.

Realizing what he had just said _and_ done, he looked around to Martin. "You did, didn't you?", he asked.

"Did what", Jr. said, not getting it.

Martin looked at him as if to say, 'You know what I'm talking about'.

"What are you talking about, dude?", Jr. tried to play it off.

"You slept with her." He plainly stated.

"Man, don't even go there", he denied it, thinking about both their images, now.

"You're lying." Martin tried to get it out of him.

"Whatever", Jr. said, walking off. This only confirmed what Martin suspected. The fact that he wasn't bragging was proof enough. He always bragged about the women he slept with. He didn't brag to him about Lisa and was also denying it. Martin was beginning to think Jr. thought of Lisa as more than just a one night stand.

* * *

"DeArmen...Update!", Todd asked after I had lost count of my laps.

"Kick ass!!!" I was happy with #4. Not that it had been any trouble. Yet.

"I couldn't agree more! You should see your time, girl! Bring her in."

"Can do!"

I turned slowly into the bay area. After exiting the car, I walked back to Todd, confident about the next race.

"Was I really that good?"

Todd grinned, hugging my sideways. "Teasing the track, is more like it!"

"Wow!" I was amazed and so proud of myself.

"Yeah, next weekend is gonna be a little bit different. Take the track for instance. Each track is different, as you already know. Most drivers start out out a little rusty, but pull out of it once they are accustomed to all the nooks and crannys. Don't worry! And, for God's sake, don't over analyze like I know you tend to do. It'll all work out. Now get outta here!"

"Great! I'm going to meet Lila for some interviews, but if you need me, you know where to find me...

Todd nodded and turned around. I walked away, not knowing Jr. was even there. I didn't know where I was going or what I wanted to do. I just kept walking, stopping to chat along the way. Wondering what he was doing, feeling...it was starting to consume my thoughts.

I dismissed them by focusing on the rumbling in my stomach. I would soon be having dinner with Lila.

* * *

I changed out of my firesuit and hopped in the shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around myself, pining for some water. I hit the voicemail button my my phone and put in on speaker. 'It's Lila. I'll be there around 4:30. Dress in business attire. We may have another sponsor attending. See you then.'

I sighed and took my water back to the small closet. I picked out a dress skirt and button down top. I groaned as I eyed the stilettos sitting on the floor. I knew my feet were gonna be killing me, since I was used to racing shoes.

I put on some makeup and put on my 'business attire' and rolled my eyes, walking out of the coach. I secretly hoped to run into Jr. and at the same time, hoped not to, for fear of not knowing what to say.

I walked out of the coach area and waited for Lila. I was picking me up, since I was already in the area. I swooped in and I was helped in by track security in to the H3.

"Hey Lila", I greeted my PR Rep.

"Lisa. How were the times?", I asked, always business.

"Pretty good. Todd was impressed and I got a lot lip when I came in."

I nodded. I wished I was more personable and laid back. I hated having to tiptoe around my and watch what I say.

I pulled us into a the fancy restaurant. Once again, I was helped out of the car. We walked inside and Lila spoke the reservation name. We were taken throiugh the dining area. I tried not to look, but with the recent publicity, seems I was no stranger. We were seated at a table in the corner away from the other diners.

We gave our drink orders and waited. "So, is the new sponsor coming tonight?", I tried to break the ice.

"No. We actually had something else come up. They should be here momentarily."

"They?", I asked wondering who 'they' were. Before I could get an answer, Lila cleared my throat, causing me to look away from my. I saw an man and a woman walking towards us. As they neared, I realized I had seen the man somewhere before.


	22. Chapter 22

Lila and I stood up and greeted them. "Lisa, this is Donald trump, Jr. and his assistant, Mary Weber."

"Nice to meet you both", I shook their hands. Donald. Jr. kissed my knuckles. What is it with that?, I thought.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you in person", Mary said. I nodded.

The waiter came back and tried to take drink orders of the new guests. He was shooed away by Mary.

"I'll cut to the chase", Donald, Jr. said, wasting no time. "Your success has caught my eye, as well as, the eye of my father. He is interested in starting a racing team and wants me to head it up. I want you to be my first driver."

Mary stepped in. "This will involve The Trump Organization becoming the head sponsor of your racing career. If you are interested, you will be the first Nascar driver for Trump Motorsports, Incorporated."

I was stunned. I was ecstatic. I also didn't know what to say. I looked to Lila, who was looking at me to answer. "I'm flattered. What would happen with my other sponsors?", I was concerned, having just landed them.

"Trump Motorsports, Inc. or TMI, will be your main sponsor. The main logo on the car. Your firesuit. Everything you are. You would be our main driver. Your regular sponsor positions are still open and would become subsidiary. But expect that to change once you sign with us. The sponsor offers will double, triple, once you are racing for us", Mary said.

Could this be happening? Something this big seemed surreal at this moment.

"I would like to think about it and also converse with Lila", I said.

Donald Jr. handed me his card. "Call me once you decide to join me", he was pretty sure of himself. Mary handed Lila her card.

Donald, Jr. got up and walked off, Mary close on his heels.

I was in shock. I threw back my scotch in one swallow.

"Okay", 'all work and no play' Lila started. "Let's discuss a few things. Now that Danica is out of the picture, you are the main focus here. Your free time is now over."

I handed me a Blackberry in exchange for my old cell phone. "You have a new number with all the exposure lately. I had my assistant upload all your scheduled appearances, meet and greets, autograph signing, charities and commercials."

The waiter came back with our orders. Lila kept talking without missing a beat and maintaining the 'no personality' attitude I wore well.

"Take the time tonight to look over the next few events. They have all been scheduled over the last few days. You will notice you will have a few appearances with Danica, as well. You both are still the only women in racing, whether it be Nascar or Indy."

We finished our meal, when Lila decided to poke and prod. "What do you think of the offer from Trump?"

"Actually, I think it would be a great opportunity. I would not only be the first driver, but the first female driver. This could really do wonders for my career."

"Not to mention your public image. I wouldn't be surprised if endorsements, commercials and movie roles come along."

My future flashed before my eyes. "I still wanna sleep on it", I said, not wanting to make a hasty decision.

"Smart thinking. Have you given any more thought to the offer from Mr. Hefner?"

"That's something else I wanna sleep on, too", I said. "I will tell you this. I will not pose nude or topless. So I guess that settles that."

"Don't sell yourself short so quick. There have plenty of people in his magazine without showing a lot of skin. At least, let me try for that."

"Okay. Whatever. What's next?"

"Energizer want to sponsor you. I've got a meeting set up with them next week. I'll let you know if I need to have you sit in on it."

"Oh that's good", I laughed. "Offers from two bunnies."

Lila actually laughed. Then I laughed a little harder. "See, you can still have fun as my PR Rep", I assured her. I picked up my drink and we clinked the old fashioneds together.

* * *

Lila and I walked to the front of the restaurant. "You know what? You go ahead. I'm gonna have another drink. I need to enjoy my last night. I'll grab a taxi back to the track."

"You're right. Enjoy your night. I'll call you tomorrow." I walked out.

I made my way to the bar and ordered another scotch on the rocks. I was truely enjoying my solitude when I was joined unexpectedly.

"Mind if I join you?" I turned to see Donald Trump, Jr.

"Um, yeah", I was caught off guard. "I haven't thought about the offer yet."

"I wasn't going to talk business. Would you like to grab a table with me?"

"Sure", I stepped down from the bar stool, only to be helped down by Donald grabbing my hand, leading me down the two steps to the lower bar area. We passed by a larger bouncer-looking guy dressed in all black and with dark sunglasses.

My eyes watched him as he turned to follow us. My guess would be a bodyguard of some sort. Donald pushed my chair in as I sat, then sat across from me.

"So, Lisa, tell me about yourself...Other than the racing history. I want to get to know the woman who's gonna be my first driver."

"You're really sure of yourself, aren't you", I said, the alcohol speaking up a little.

"There isn't anything I haven't gone after that I haven't gotten."

"And what happens if I say no", I said, curious to hear his answer.

"That won't happen."

I laughed. This guy was cocky _and_ confident. "What happens if I say yes?", even more curious for his response now.

"Then we both get what we want. You are the first chosen for what could be the biggest racing team since Hendrick Motorsports."

"And you?", I asked, noticing he didn't reveal his winnings.

"And I get to have the most beautiful female driver to head up my team."

The look he gave me made me think this guy really wants me to drive for him. Especially by the way he was flirting. At least he wasn't trying to 'buy' me. Before I could respond, a man walked over and leaned in to Donald's ear. "I'm so sorry. I need to go."

"Don't apologize. I need to get going, too", I tried to stand up myself, but was quickly helped up again. "Thank you."

I started to walk to the front of the restarant, but Donald insisted on walking me out.

His limo was waiting for him. "Thank you for the offer", I said. "I'll be in touch", I started to walk to the valet attendent to have him call a taxi.

"Can I offer you a ride?", he asked.

"That would be nice. Thank you."

The limo driver opened the door, helping me in. Donald followed me and the door shut behind us.

"Which hotel are you at?", he asked, obviously overestimating me.

"I'm at the track. I stay in a motorcoach...", I stated, getting a strange look from him.

Instead, he nodded, picking up the phone and calling the driver, giving him our destination.

We struck up good conversation, just as the limo was rolling up to the track. "I look forward to hearing from you", Donald said.

"Thank you", I said, just as the driver opened the door and helped me out.

I could hear the hooting and hollering of drunk skunks inside the walls, bringing be back to the track atmosphere I loved. I looked at the card one last time before I put it in my purse.

"And where have you been", a voice asked.


	23. Chapter 23

I look over to see Martin and Kasey, with cups in their hands.

"Hey guys. Business dinner."

"Fancy business dinner to be brought home in a limo", Martin said, trying to get information.

"I know. It was very unexpected", I said, not supplying information, as hoped. My mind was on other things at the moment.

"You coming down?", Kasey asked.

"Yeah, for a while. I gotta leave in the morning."

"You're leaving in the morning?", another voice asked.

I looked over to see Jr. "Yeah", I confirmed.

Martin pushed Kasey to walk off. He was so drunk, he wouldn't know what was going on.

"Why so soon?", Jr asked, sounding concerned.

"I need to go home. Get some things. I wanna see my brothers, that kind of stuff."

"Oh okay", he perked up. "I wanted to make sure I wasn't running you off."

We reached my coach by the time he made that comment. "You coming?", I asked, holding the door open.

Jr. grabbed the door as I let go, entering the coach after me. I kicked off my shoes as soon as I got inside. "Beer's in the fridge", I said, offering him one.

He obliged and grabbed one for me, too. "Can I ask you a question?", I was serious.

"Sure, baby", he opened a beer and handed it to me as I walked past him to my bedroom.

I almost did a double take when I heard that roll off his lips. I unbuttoned my shirt and started to unzip the back of my skirt.

Jr. swallowed his beer as he pointed to me with the bottle. "You want me to leave", he asked.

"Not unless you want to. You _have _seen me naked", I said, continuing to undress, tossing the clothes and rummaging through my closet.

Jr. stood at the doorway, watching me, since neither of us objected.

"What?", I asked when I saw him staring and turning up the beer.

"The question...", he reminded me.

"Oh yeah", I said, pulling my jeans on. "Did you have a lot of stuff get dropped on you when you first started out?"

"Nope. Not as quickly as you have. But your situation is different. You are a woman driving a race car in Nascar. You are a drift racing champion."

I turned to him, lifting up a t-shirt to put on. "I just got informed my free time was over and I would have something going on every I was so comfortable half naked, having a conversation with him. I pulled the shirt over my head and put on my socks and shoes.

"Lila took my old phone and gave me some raspberry or blueberry to keep track of all my events."

Jr. busted out laughing. "A blackberry?"

"Yeah, that's it. I can't even remember the name of the fucking phone", I said, handing it to him. I stood there, needing him for reasons other than the hot sex we shared the night before.

He stepped forward and reached around to put it in my back pocket, then rested his hand on my lower back. "Why don't we go unwind and I'll show you how to use it later on."

"Okay."

He lifted my chin up with the crook of his finger. "Welcome to the world of Nascar", he said, softly kissing me.

I gave in to his kiss, when someone pounded at the door. "Let 'em wait", he said. The kiss was deepened long enough for beating on the coach door to come again.

"Dude, I know you're in there. I saw you go in", Kasey's voice was heard like he was right inside.

I pulled away, my eyes wide with fear. I flew to the door and swung it open, nearly pulling Kasey off his feet in to the coach. I slammed the door behind him.

"What the fuck, Kasey", I demanded.

"Sorry. I thought he came in here", he said, scratching his head. I turned around. Jr. was obviously back in the bedroom.

"Oh no", I said, when Kasey started to advance that way. "Let's go. You're not going back there", the excuse more than logical.

I drug Kasey outside. We walked through the coaches to find the party. "Where are we going", I asked, practically holding him up.

All he could say was 'over there', pointing anywhere his finger went. Jr. caught up to us. "Lemme help you out there", he said, grabbing Kasey's cup and tossing it in the next trash bin. He grabbed his arm and copied me by putting it around his neck.

"Where are we going", I asked Jr.

"Smoke's. Everybody is over there. Can you handle him?", he asked.

"Yeah", I said, as he let go. Kasey was pretty much dead weight by then. Brad saw me struggling to get him over and ran to come help me.

"Hey Elliott! DeArmen found Kahne!" Elliott came running over to relieve my half of the job. They set him in a lawn chair, since he was still conscious, so to speak.

"Thanks Elliott", I said, rubbing my neck, sore from the weight, not to mention bending over.

"You just need one of these", Tony said, putting a cold on on my neck. I jumped from the sudden unexpected coldness.

"Got one for me, too?", Jr, asked, coming in from the opposite direction. Our eyes met briefly, then separated, not to draw any attention.

Kasey perked up. "Jr. I saw you", he said. "In DeArmen's coach."

I quickly deverted the attention. "No Kasey. You came to my coach by mistake."

"Oh yeah", he said, confused. Boy, was I was thankful that came out of his mouth.

"Maybe we ought to get him back to his coach", I suggested. "Someone wanna help me?"

"I don't need any help", Kasey slurred, standing up with my help.

I rolled my eyes. "Be back in a few minutes", I said, starting my slow walk to find his coach.

"Jr. go with her", Tony said, motioning to him.

Jr. caught up with me right as we were at his door. I reached in his pocket and located his keys. Somehow we got him up the stairs and into his bed. Jr. locked the door from the outside and put the keys in his pocket.

We walked back side by side, putting distance between us.

* * *

Back at Tony's, I grabbed a beer and sat down in a lawn chair. Exhausted, I popped the top. Brad came and sat beside me. "He usually the first one to go", he said.

We shared a laugh about Kasey's inability to hang. It wasn't that he couldn't hold his liquor, he just couldn't last. I sure hoped his sex life wasn't like it. Not that I would ever make a comment like that.

The night continued on, turning out to be mellow, which was exactly what I needed. Jr. and I met each other's stares like we did lately.

Obviously my blackberry started going off, because my ass started to vibrate, sending me to the edge of my chair. Since there was no sound, noone knew why I was acting like I had ants in my pants. I got quite a few laughs after I revealed the phone.

I looked at it, turning my head as I tried to mess with it a few minutes. "Need some help?", Elliott offered.

"Oh no", I declined. "But thanks."

"Hear from Danica lately?", Jr. asked.

"Not in the last few days. I can only assume she's getting back in gear. She was supposed to get rid of her boot. I need to call her."

The party was starting to go from mellow to boring. I wanted to spend time with Jr., but I also needed to get some sleep. I turned up the rest of the beer and got up.

After I tossed it in the trash bin, I got a bunch of looks. "What? This chick needs her beauty sleep. Tony, thanks for the drink."

"Anytime DeArmen. When you gonna toss one out?"

"As soon as I find some free time, I promise I will host a party. 'Night." I waved to everyone else, including Jr.

I walked slowly back to my coach. I was hoping he would catch up with me. I opened the door and left it unlocked. I kicked off my shoes and laid down on the bed.

Dare I turn on the tv? I accepted the challenge I gave myself and surprised myself by finding nothing to keep my mind racing instead of sleeping. Just as I was about to cut the tv off and give up on Jr, I heard the door open and shut.

Jr. appeared in my doorway. "I didn't think I was ever gonna get away." He walked over and crawled over to lay with me.

"I was getting ready to give up on you."

He leaned in and kissed me. "I'm glad you didn't. Where's that Blackberry?"

I handed it to him. He rolled on his back and pulled me with him. Together, we started to figure out the Blackberry, which come to find out, he knew nothing about.

* * *

Jr. and I lay on the bed. Fully clothed. Legs tangled. Looking at a phone together. "I take it you really didn't know anything about this phone, did ya", I tried to get him to admit it.

"Not exactly. I knew it couldn't be too hard. I have something pretty damn close", he confessed.

"So, let's find out what my schedule looks like."

We scrolled through the applications and found my schedule. "Doesn't look like you have any room to breathe", he said.

I could hear the disappointment in his voice. I couldn't help but feel his pain.

"Looks like you have the normal things we all do. Except, you have a lot more.'

"That's expected. Lila gave me a head's up. I even have a few things scheduled with Danica. I was looking forward to spending a little more time with my brothers over the next few days."

"Like I said, Welcome to the world of Nascar", he chuckled.

"Yeah. It'll be great. Glad I'm in this."

"I'm glad you are, too", he said, lifting my chin up to eye level. He just looked at me. My eyes travelled left, then right, looking at each blue eye he had.

I reached up and put my hand on his cheek. We were lost in each other's stare. Comfortability and solace were there. His eyes left mine and looked at my lips, then back to my eyes.

I leaned up and over. I put my lips on his, so soft I wasn't sure if I touched him. I must have, because he grabbed the back of my head to secure it. We kissed for a few minutes before I stopped it.

"You should probably go", I urged him, sitting up on my knees. It wasn't what I wanted.

Jr. sat up to meet me. "I don't wanna go", he said. He swiftly moved his hand to my neck and pulled me into another kiss. He tried to pull me back down on the bed, but I stopped it.

"What's wrong?", he asked.

"Nothing, just tired is all", I sugarcoated it. I really was tired, but I also didn't want to have a repeat of the night before. Shit! Who was I kidding? Yes I did, but something in my gut said not yet.

"Okay. I'll see you around." He got up and walked out.

Did this just happen? I heard the door shut. Yep, it happened. I fell back on the bed and stared at the ceiling of the coach. What the hell did that mean?, I wondered. I was gonna have to see it as I called it. We probably had one night of uninhibited, rough sex.

Just thinking about it was enough to get me hot. Quit it!

* * *

I woke up. The thoughts from last night were still running through my mind as if I never fell asleep. I rolled on my back and looked at the celing again, just as my phone rang.

I was sad, secretly hoping it was Jr. Seeing as how he didn't have my number and it was 8am, I knew it wasn't him.

Hitting the green phone button, I answered it, finding Lila on the other line.

"Hey Lila. Yeah, I'm up. Leaving soon. Yeah. What time is my flight? Okay. See you then."

Now I was going to have to leave earlier. I quickly called my driver to go ahead and get us the hell out. If I was going to see my brothers at all, now was the time. I quickly got up and showered. We were on the road before I knew it. Back home.

* * *

I was able to spend some quality time with my brothers before I had to leave again. The next race was at The Auto club Speedway in Los Angeles.

I had a direct flight, and I was in first class. I could stretch out, compared to being packed in shoulder to shoulder in coach, where I was accustomed to.

Drift Alliance was smaller than Nascar and they were cost-effective and didn't spend anything more than they had to. I had wasted too many flights not to enjoy this one.

I arrived at the airport and checked in my bags. I had about twenty minutes until I had to board, so I decided to grab a frappuccino from Starbucks. After surviving a brain freeze from enjoying my frap too much, I decided to go spend a fortune on magazines.

I went inside and browsed the many covers. I picked up a few copies of the Sports Illustrated Issue that was still diplayed. I grabbed a few car mags and a people.

I took my armfull and dropped them on the counter, along with a large Evian and a pack of gum.

The cashier started to ring things up. He saw the magazine cover with me on it and exclaimed, "Holy Shit!", making me jump. "This is you! You're Lisa DeArmen! You are so freaking hot!"

"Thanks", I said, trying not to draw attention. This kid with a big fucking mouth did, just that. People started to crowd around me. Before I knew it, I was signing autographs and even standing in for some mobile phone pics.

"I'm sorry, I really need to go" I said grabbing my bag. I looked at my watch. I had three minutes to get through the airport and to my gate. I threw the bag in my carry on and started to jog through the concourses.

* * *

I boarded just in time. My seat was the last row in first class by the window. Nice, I thought. I sat down and got comfy.

We were scheduled to take off anytime, when the stewardess announced we were waiting on one more passenger. I moaned to myself, thinking, leave it to one person to hold us up. Who cares? There was noone beside me and maybe I could really stretch out and relax.

I was looking out the window, when I heard the the scuffle of feet and the presence of someone putting things in the overhead compartment and sitting in the seat beside me.

I turned to see Kasey with sunglasses on and a ball cap pulled down low. I wanted to laugh, remembering him a couple of nights ago.

"Hung over again?", I said, breaking the ice.

"Huh", he turned to see me. "Oh no. Too early in the morning."

"What are you doing on this flight?", I was curious.

"I don't have a private jet like the others."

"Yeah, me either", I agreed.

" Wait til I do, though. I'm gonna design the outside myself. I gotta few ideas panning out."

"Just don't go and do anything like in the movie 'Soul Plane'." We shared a laugh.

* * *

Kasey and I talked the entire time. He had become the younger brother I never had. Before we knew it, the fasten seatbelt sign came on and the Captain announced our decent. Los Angeles was 74 degrees and sunny. Perfect weather!

Once we landed, we walked to the baggage claim area together, drawing attention. I swear it took us forty five minutes to get there. A bunch of autographs, and a few pictures later, we finally made it. We located our bags and rolled them off.

A man in a suit was standing with all the other llimo drivers, holding a sign that had 'DeArmen' on it. I raised my eyebrow. I was prepared to grab a cab to the track. Maybe I didn't read my schedule right. I walked over to the driver.

"I'm Lisa DeArmen."

He snapped his fingers. Two men walked up and grabbed my bags. I looked left and right, then to the man. "Who are you?", I asked.

"Mr. Trump sent a limousine for you."

"Okay..." I turned to say bye to Kasey, but he was gone already. I shrugged and walked outside to the limo.

The driver opened the door for me. I started to climb in, seeing someone waiting for me.


	24. Chapter 24

I sat down beside Donald Trump, Jr. This was utterly and completely unexpected. The limo took off, heading to the track.

"Good afternoon Miss DeArmen."

'Um...Good Afternoon."

"I trust your flight went well."

"It did. Um...What are you doing here?"

"We can discuss business later. Can I take you to lunch?"

"I don't think I'm dressed for that, plus, I have track times to keep", I said, looking down at my jeans with the knees out.

"Dinner, it is. I'll send a car for you this evening. Seven o'clock."

"That sounds good. I would like for my crew chief to join us, if that's alright", I said as the limo came to a halt.

He nodded. "See you then", he said, as the door opened.

I got out. Just as I shut the door, the limo drove off, leaving me standing beside my luggage. The sounds of engines roared behind me. Grabbing my luggage by the handles, I rolled them to the entrance of the track and showed my credentials.

I found my coach. It was parked right between Kasey's and Tony's. I wasn't sure where Jr's was and I hadn't passed it on the way to mine.

I unlocked it and lugged my bags in. Leaving them in the middle of the floor I collapsed on the couch, if only for a moment.

BANG BANG BANG! I sat up and went to the door. It was Todd. I let him in.

"You just get here?" He almost tripped over the bags. "I guess so. You ready to go qualify?"

"Yeah, just let me change."

* * *

I stepped outside and immediately felt the sauna-like effects of the sun. It didn't help I was wearing a firesuit, either. I put on my sunglasses and walked down to the pit.

Todd and the rest of the crew were waiting on me. I was handed my helmet as Todd was filling me in about things, like the current status of #4 and the dips and crevices of the track. I noticed all the cameras and media started to gather. I sighed, knowing my only personal time was in the car.

"You're the last one", Todd said as I sat in the window, waiting to go. Great, I thought. I'm exhausted.

As I started the car, I cleared my mind and shifted my focus on qualifying. I got lost in the car and the speed I was generating out there. Everything disappeared except concentrating on hugging the track. The only thing I could hear was the roar of #4.

I shifted my gears like a hot knife cutting through butter as I hugged the corners around the speedway. Todd was yelling in my ear, which brought me back to reality.

"Bring her in DeArmen!"

I made the last turn and drove back into pit road. Todd and my crew were hooting and hollering. They high fived me and picked me up in recognition of my starting first in the race.

I had other things running through my mind. "You okay?", Todd asked.

"Yeah", I said, just cause it came out.

"You got the pole! Act like you know it!", he scolded me.

"Jet lag", I lied.

"Well, go get some rest..._After _you deal with them." He pointed to Lila, who was surrounded by microphones and cameras. She motioned me to come over. I managed to give a half hour of interviews and comments before I had to just walk away.

I wanted to see the times, even though I knew what was behind me tomorrow. I wasn't surprised to see Jr. starting out second. What were the odds on that one?, I thought. Another thought, I hadn't seen him down here today.

I saw Kasey sitting by his car. I jogged over to see if I could squeeze a drop or two from him. "Hey Kasey."

"There's my new best friend. How did you do?"

"I got the pole."

"And...that sucks how?"

"It's doesn't. It's great", I tried to step up my mood. "Where is everyone?"

"You and I were the last ones. Everyone else gets here then they get here. Seems you and I were the only one who had to wait to board a flight."

"True."

"You coming down later?"

"Maybe. I have dinner plans..."

"Already? A date? You just got here!"

"No date. Another business dinner." Then it hit me. I forgot to talk to Todd. "I gotta go. See you later."

I ran back to #4. Fortunately, Todd was still there. "Todd!"

He turned around. "What are you still doing here? I thought I told you to go rest", he tried to father me.

"I need a huge favor", I put my arm around him. "I need you to sit in on a business dinner I have tonight. Can you do that for me?"

"I guess I can. It's the least I can do for ya. You _did _get the pole."

"Awesome! A car's picking us up at seven. Meet me at my coach."

* * *

Once again, I dressed up. I waited until the last minute to step into the stilettos. They were expensive and well worth the pain they caused.

I checked the mirror one last time and walked out. I still had a few minutes to kill, so I decided to let the sunset take me in for a minute. I stood in front of my coach and looked at the red, yellow and orange hues.

I heard a catcall, then turned around. "Hey good looking! Hot date tonight?"

"Hey Brad. No date. Business dinner."

"Heard you got the pole. Congrats", he said side hugging me.

"Yeah. Thanks. I might see ya tonight", I said, seeing Todd walking up.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Big change from the firesuit DeArmen. Ya don't look like one of the guys, now", Todd teased me.

"Touche."

"Mind telling me what this is about?", he asked.

"I would rather you hear it for yourself. The car is here", I said, seeing the limo pull in.

* * *

Jr. was walking with Tony around the lot when he spotted me and Todd getting in a limo. Brad walked up to them. "Man! You should have seen DeArmen."

"What?", Tony asked.

"She was smokin'! Dressed up like she had a hot date."

"Did she?", Jr. asked, causing them to look at him. "What? Just curious."

"I don't think so. I did see her walk off with her crew chief, though."

"Man, she has a business dinner", Kasey said walking up, eating a bag of chips.

"How do you know?", Tony asked.

"We flew down together. Not everyone has a private jet, Smoke. We got to know each other. She's pretty cool. She's a woman as much as being one of the guys. I'd hate to piss off even one of her brothers. Got five of them. Big guys, I think. They still drift race, though. She told me I was the younger brother she never had", he said in between handfuls of chips.

Jr. just listened, trying to absorb all the information Kasey was spitting out. Brad walked off and left Kasey with him and Tony.

They reached the end of the lot just in time to see a limo. "Dude, there's DeArmen getting in a limo", Tony said. "Her crew chief is with her, too."

"Told ya it was a business dinner." He wadded up the bag. "Wonder who sent the limo, though."

* * *

The limo driver took us to Bella. The most upscale restaurant in downtown L.A. We arrived after a brief ride from the track.

"Are you really gonna keep me in the dark about this, DeArmen?". The curiosity was about to kill Todd.

"I have to. I'm not 100% sure about it all myself. I need you in this all the way."

The limo came to a halt and the driver helped me out. Todd and I walked to the doors, which were swung open for us. "DeArmen", I told the hostess. She looked at me, then at the list.

"Follow me", she said, leading us through the dimly lit area. I thought I saw Brad Pitt and Angelina Jolie. Before I could nudge Todd and ask him to confirm it, we were taken through a doorway.

After we were seated, the curiosity was killing Todd. "Okay. I've been asked to join a new racing team. I need you to hear things out and give me your opinion. I will tell you this though, I won't go without you. I refuse to abandon my crew."

Before Todd could comment, the door opened. "Stand up", I whispered. He stood with me and we waited.

In walked Donald Trump, Jr. and Mary Weber. Introductions were made, then we were seated.

After the drink orders were taken, I spoke up. "Can you fill in my crew chief on what we've discussed so far?", I asked.

Donald looked to Mary to do this. She explained everything to Todd in full detail over dinner. I happened to look at Donald a few times and noticed he was looking at me.

I casually looked away and diverted my attention to Todd to see if I could feel him out. He was on the edge of his seat the whole evening.

The waiter brought the check, which Donald signed and handed back to him. Taking a sip of his drink, he spoke up, "So, can I count on you to start my team?"

I looked at Todd. "If it would be alright, I want to go over it with Todd. Can I give you my decision tomorrow?"

"I look forward to your call Miss DeArmen. It was nice meeting you", he shook Todd's hand. Donald and Mary stood up and left.

"What do you think?", I asked, ready for a lecture, like he normally gave.

"Honestly? I think you would be crazy to turn him down. You being the first driver and your recent publicity is enough to have more drivers follow you onto the team. With his image, not to mention, his fortune, we would have the best of everything. It would be like starting from the beginning, only...not."

"I take it you're in", I wanted to be sure.

"I'm in. The crew will most likely follow us, too. I'll talk to them in private."

'I'm going to be on a Nascar racing team. Finally!"

* * *

We got back to the track and went our separate ways. I only hoped I could sleep later. I was so excited about everything and I wanted to celebrate, only I couldn't. I didn't want to jinx anything by telling anyone about my meeting with Trump. I was walking on cloud nine and even my stilettos weren't causing any pain.

I made it to my coach and inside. I decided I wasn't gonna go down and cut loose with the guys. I was still exhausted, even with all the excitement tonight. I showered and flopped on the couch with the remote.

How did I not know this was gonna happen, I thought, hearing the knock at my door.

"I'm not here. Leave a message after the beep...BEEP!!", I yelled.

"Hey, It's Kasey. Call me back!", he laughed.

I couldn't help but laugh as I got up and let him in.

"I came to take you down, but I can see you're not coming", he said eyeing me in my pajamas.

"I'm tired and I need my rest if I want to lead out tomorrow."

"I hear that. How did your dinner go?"

"Better than expected. Big things are gonna happen soon."

"Good news is always nice." he said. I noticed he never asked anything more than he should, which was comforting. I might have made a friend I could also rely on as a confidante.

Another knock came at the door. "Come in", I said, knowing I left it unlocked.

"So, the party's in here now?', Tony said, barreling in, answering his cell phone as he did, "Martin...Party's at DeArmen's tonight."

He pointed at me. "Your turn to host. You promised", he said looking at me.

"Okay, but it's gonna be inside, quiet and I'm staying in my pajamas."

"Deal", he said dialing a number. "Jr. At DeArmen's...Invite only...Keep it on the dl...Bye."

"Thanks Smoke. I can only handle a small crowd tonight."

"Hey, a party is a party", he smiled.

The coach door opened a few minutes later and Martin stumbled in. "I hope you can handle all the testosterone in here," he said with Jr. behind him.

I made eye contact with Jr. He didn't smile and I didn't smile. What did that mean? Before I could ponder the notion, laughter erupted.

"Is that your cell phone ringing?", Kasey asked, referring to the 'Sanford and Son' ringtone.

"Yes", I said getting up a little embarassed. I saw the voicemail alert. Not realizing I shut the bedroom door behind me. I started fiddling, trying to figure out my voicemail.

* * *

After a few minutes, Martin spoke up. "Jr. go check on her", he volunteered him.

He huffed and got up and walked to the door.

I heard the door open and shut. Still fiddling, I turned around to find myself face to face with Jr.

"I...", I started to say, but I was hushed by Jr. pulling me to him. Our lips were way too close, when he finally broke the silence.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left like that", he said, feeling his lips move on mine as he spoke. Our eye locked momentarily as I tried to form words.

"You are forgiven", I said, moving my lips onto his. We shared a slow, lingering peck until we realized we weren't 'alone'.

He opened the door and covered for us, "Anybody know how to work a Blackberry?"

I turned to him, Thanks, Jr." He nodded, keeping up the act.

"Come on over", Kasey motioned. "You should have mentioned this on the plane."

I went over and squeezed in between Kasey and Tony on the small couch I had. Maybe it wouldn't be long before I could get a coach that could accomodate more people. I rather enjoyed the fact of entertaining my 'buddies'.

Kasey drilled me through a quick course and showed me a couple of shortcuts. I think I finally had the hang of it, but almost fell out. "I have something scheduled every day except for when I'm actually on the track."

Not phasing him, Tony said, "Lucky you, little lady. Anything to do with that Limo tonight?"

"Well, depends on if you are concerned or just plain nosey", I laughed.

"Hmmm...I'll take just plain nosey tonight", he chose jokingly.

"Well, I had a business dinner tonight that could be life altering. We'll see what happens over the next few days. That's all I'm going to say about it."

I wanted so bad to look at Jr. to see his expression. I couldn't without being obvious.

* * *

I ended up kicking everyone out of my coach around midnight. I had to at least try to get some kind of quality in a night's sleep. I had endured a 5 hour plane ride, which thankfully, Kasey had lessened the blow.

I was starting to get a tension headache from going from east coast to west coast time. The craving of my covers pulled up to neck and tucked snuggly around me was calling out to me more by the passing minutes.

I was just about to be completely asleep, when I heard the faint knocking at my door. Convincing myself I was crazy tired, I ignored it. It happened again. I groaned as I threw back the covers in irritation.

I stomped to the door and threw it open. "What?!?, I said, the force from the separation of the door and the frame blew through my hair. It was Jr.

"I take it you're not up for company", he said, turning to walk away.

"Wait", I said, apologetically. "I didn't mean to be like that." I truely felt bad. I stepped back as an invite.

As he climbed up the steps, I walked away, knowing he would lock it, since I was forgetful in that department.

I climbed back in bed, just to see Jr. in the doorway. "You gonna just stand there or you gonna get in bed with me?"

He smirked and undressed down to his boxers. After climbing under the layers with me, he propped his head up on his elbow. He stared down at me as I lay on my back, helpless, as he caressed my face.

Instead of my eyes getting heavy as they were a few minutes ago, I was wide awake. Something in his touch had me completely whipped. Whether it be the gentle side he was displaying now, or the rough manhandling I liked.

For tonight, I wanted nothing but the comforts I had right now. Jr. and fluffy covers.

"I am so tired", I managed to spit out. Jr's calming effects were working their magic and I became more and more relaxed.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't leave at the last minute."

"I went home for two days. Lila booked my flight. One day I'll have my own jet so I can leave when I want."

"You can still leave when you want. Don't let guys like Kasey hold you up."

"He didn't hold me up."

"Didn't you guys fly down together?"

"Yes and no. I didn't know he was on the flight until he sat down beside me."

"Hmmppp", Jr. scoffed.

I looked at him, knowing where he was going with this one. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. I just think you should..."

I cut him off. "He's a good guy. I really got to know him. That's the most fun I've had on such a long flight."

"Yeah, I bet."

"Why are you giving me shit?", I asked.

"I just see how well you guys get along is all." A moment of silence. "Do you like him?"

I hesitated. "Yes, I do."


	25. Chapter 25

"You like him?", Jr. wanted to confirm, raising his voice a little,having the wrong idea, totally.

"Yes. As a friend. He's the younger brother I never had."

Jr. didn't say anything after that.

"No comeback?", I egged him on playfully.

He still didn't say anything.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope", he said with a shortness in his voice.

I could tell something was going on. I tried to get it out of him. "Then why are you acting like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like...I don't know..."

"If you don't know, then what are you accusing me of?"

"I'm not accusing you of anything", I said raising my voice a little.

"Then stop."

"Stop what? You are the one acting like something is up. I'm just trying to find out what it is."

"Nothing to find out."

Having just about had it, I said, "I need to go to sleep."

"I'm not stopping you."

Puzzled with Jr.'s behavior, I didn't have time to solve a mystery tonight. I rolled my eyes and myself and faced the wall.

* * *

Jr. was gone when I woke up. There wasn't even any evidence he had even been here, except for the little tiff that jumped back in my head. What was up with him, I pondered.

Shaking my head, I got up and got ready. I drank my coffee so fast I may have even chugged it. The anxiety I was feeling was overpowering. I wanted so badly to lead out my first Nascar race. The day had finally come.

I grabbed my cell phone and powered it up, needing to remember what my evening held. I was scrolling through to today's date, when I heard voices outside.

I perked up my ears to try and hear, but it was useless. Too much noise to make anything out.

I had a voicemail from Lila asking about any further thoughts to Donald's offer. I quickly called her. Damn, voicemail. I was coming down later for the race later.

"Hey...I talked things over with Todd. It's a go. See you soon." I hit the end button.

* * *

I headed down to pit road. I hope noone saw me practically trotting. I was a little excited about riding behind the pace car and being able to be the first one to lead out. I had always followed the actions of the car in front of me. Today was my day.

"Hey Todd", I said, spotting him by #4.

"What's up? You ready to put the pedal to the metal today?"

"That I am. How's she looking?"

"Sounds good, runs good. No news is good news."

"Great. Lila should be here anytime. We should probably get up with my afterwards to see what had to be done."

Todd nodded, just as I caught a glimpse of green and white from the corner of my eye. I casually turned my head, letting my eyes do most of the work for me.

Jr. was walking by, signing autographs as he went. He glanced over my way, but with sunglasses covering both of our eyes, neither of us knew if the other was watching.

I smirked quietly to myself and leaned against the car.

"Good luck today", Kasey said, walking over.

"Thanks. You too", I said returning the gesture,

I happened to glance back ar Jr, who was staring me down., I could tell even If I couldn't see his eyes. His body language and the look on his face told me something was definitely up with him.

I didn't have time to find out right now and I wasn't sure if I wanted to know, either.

* * *

The pace car took us onto the track. I looked in my mirror and saw the other forty-two cars behind me. They were just as hungry as I was to start this race. We were not only seconds away from starting, but in Los Angeles of all places. Even if you did shitty out here, the atmosphere and party town would make up for it.

The pace car merged to the left and I punched it as soon as I could. The utter feeling of knowing everyone was behind me was breathtaking. Before long, the more experienced of the drivers had forced me back a few spots. I stayed in the game, with my normal pit stops, #4 running just as good as I ever has.

I finished 4th, while Jr trailed in 19th. Kasey won and waved the checkered flag from his car, before he did burnouts for the fans.

* * *

Back at pit road, I hopped out, leaving #4 to talk to some reporters. Afterwards, I heard someone pissing and moaning. Something about a 'piece of shit car'. I turned my neck so fast , I almost broke it.

Jr. was pacing back and forth, cussing out his crew, then kicked his helmet clear across the way. He actually kicked his helmet like it was a football! I still wondered what was up with him.

"Nice finish, DeArmen", Tony said, passing by.

"Thanks Smoke!"

I looked back over and saw Jr. walk across to the garages. Maybe he was over it.

"Good job out there", Lila said, walking up with Mary Weber.

"Very well done", Mary said, opening her phone. I held a conversation, as Lila and I did the same. I looked at me as I closed the phone. "Mr. Trump would like to invite you to out this evening to discuss things a bit further."

"That sounds nice...", Lila began, being interrupted by Mary taking charge.

"Mr. Trump has requested just Miss DeArmen. However, he has given me specific details to go over with you", Mary said to Lila.

"Are you okay with this?, I asked her.

"Yeah, sure", I said.

* * *

I walked into the garages to check on Jr. _without_ checking on him. He was sitting on a tool chest, leaned over with his hands in his hair.

I made my way over, but I ran into Brad. "Looking good out there, DeArmen", he said passing me and high fiving me.

I got caught a few times before I finally made it, only to find him gone. I tried to look around without being obvious, but there was no way.

I gave up and headed back to my coach to unwind before I had to get ready.

* * *

My phone rang just as I got out of the shower. The caller id said out of area. I had no clue who it could be. I let it go to voicemail and yet again, got dressed up. Maybe I would get lucky again and the shoes would be comfortable.

Once again, I walked down to the place the limo was at before. Only this time, I was alone. I could hear the party starting up behind me. Expecting to run into someone as I left, it never happened.

The limo ride was peaceful and I eyed everything I could. Passing the Hollywood sign, I wondered what kind of stress all the stars go through. I convinced myself I might just have it easy.

The Hollywood hills were beautiful, the roads winding. Then I realized I was in a neighborhood. "Where are we going?", I asked the driver.

"Mr. Trump has requested your presence at a cocktail party."

That much was evident. I just didn't realize it was at a mansion instead of a restaurant.

* * *

A butler sort opened the door and held it for me with his white-gloved covered hand. I thanked him and walked inside, my eyes travelling everywhere they could possibly go. The large estate was something I only imagined ever seeing.

The pristine home embraced the quality of the French eclectic era. This home offered tastefulness and elegant comfort. Clearly an architectural design, this estate left no detail unattended.

I was nervous and my sotmach was turning. I knew noone there and noone knew me. Or so I thought. Faces I had never seen passed me as I made my way to where I didn't know. Compliments on my success started to rolls off the tongues of passerbys. I thanked the unfamiliar faces and smiled.

"Great race today", I heard beside me. I turned my head a nearly hit the floor. Will Ferrell of all people!

"Thank you very much", I was ecstatic.

Seeing him talk to me for half a second, prompted other to recognize me and do the same. I had said 'thank you' and 'pleasure to meet you' until my tongue was numb. I got a nod and raised glasses from Tom Cruise and Katie Holmes.

I accepted a glass of champagne from the 'ask jeeves' look alike and sipped it. It was sweeter than I ever imagined chapagne could be.

"Glad you could make it", I heard turning around to see Donald Trump, Jr.

"Thank you for having me", I returned, not knowing what else to say.

"There's someone I want you to meet." He started our retreat from the crowd by putting his hand on my back.

He led me through the crowd. Someone would stop and stare a moment as we passed by. I felt on the spot, but who wouldn't. We rounded the corner and I almost fainted. My heart started pounding like it was going to jump out of my chest and my mouth suddenly became dry.

Standing in a small crowd was the Don. Donald Trump, himself and his wife, Melania Knauss-Trump. I was on the spot now.

"Father, this is Lisa DeArmen. Miss DeArmen, meet my Father, Donald Trump, his Wife, Melania Knauss-Trump."

I extended my hand to them. "It is an honor to meet you both." Melania nodded. I must have known this was business.

"My son tells me you may need some convincing to help start the team?"

"No sir. I have actually made my decision. After discussing it with my PR Rep and my crew chief, we have decided that we are coming on board."

"That is a wise decision. You won't be disppointed. I would like to come watch you race sometime."

Wow!, I thought. "Thank you sir. I would very much like you both to attend", looking at his Wife, too.

She nodded, still having not uttered a word. "I'll let you and my son get back to business." That was our cue to leave, I gathered, after they turned their backs.

Donald walked me away again by gently putting his hand on my back again. Once we were far enough away, he spoke up. "I'm glad you have decided to help me start my team. I can promise you, you won't regret it."

"I'm excited. Where do we start?"

"Mary will draw up the paperwork, contracts, etc. I will set up a meeting with you, Lila, Todd and the entire crew. You don't need to do anything. We'll announce it next week at the banquet."

"What about my appearances..."

"Mary will coordinate everything with Lila. I will be in touch. Good Evening."

He walked off, leaving me to fend for myself. I just saw the business side of him.

* * *

I had the limo driver drop me off in downtown L.A. and I located a restaurant called Jack Rabbit Slim's. Just like in Pulp Fiction. I pulled out my credentials, hoping it would land me inside, and it did before I could show them.

I made my way through the crowd, finally making it to the bar. I ordered a beer, when I heard my name. I turned around to see Kasey and Elliott.

"What are you doing here? We came by, but you were gone," Kasey said.

"Another meeting", I said, desperately wanting to reveal my good news, but I kept it hush hush for now.

"Come sit with with us", Elliott said, grabbing my beer. I followed them back to the huge vip booth in the back.

"Look who we found", Elliott said.

As he stepped to the side, my eyes met Jr.'s. He was surrounded by Tony, Brad and Martin. I greeted everyone, having Jr. actually say 'What's up'. instead of his normal nod. I had to take that as I got it. We were, however, keeping ourselves a secret.

I sat down between Kasey and Martin, across from Jr, since he was already wedged in the circular booth.

"We were just getting ready to order", Kasey said.

"Great! I'm starving", accepting Kasey's gesture to share the menu.

"So, let me get this straight", Elliott started. You had a dinner meeting, but no dinner? That sucks."

"It was really short. Just drinks", I said, realizing I had actually only there for about thirty minutes.

Kasey pointed the the name of the dishes, most of which were named after celebrities. We laughed and pointed at each one, snickering. He bumped his shoulder against mine when I made fun of one.

I looked up as the waitress came over take our order. Granted, we all were desperately trying to hold on our laughter as the other tried to order food with a straight face.

"I'll have the Kevin Bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich", I started.

"The Gwyneth Poultry Sandwich", Martin said.

"Gimme the Colin Farrell Cheesesteak Sandwich, Tony ordered.

"I want the Stephen Spielburger", Brad, said.

"The Tommy Chimi-Chonga", Jr. said.

We were almost in tears by the time it was Kasey's turn. "I want the Arnold Hammenegger and Cheese on Brad Pitta Bread."

The waitress left and we all busted out laughing at each other. "Leave it to Kahne to order the most ridiculous item on the menu".

"Fuck off Smoke", Kasey retorted, lifting his beer to clink with the others.

The smile on my face met Jr.'s smile, which he added a wink to. I think I may have blushed.

He quickly looked away as Tony got his attention, asking him a question. "Who's up for a few shots?", he asked, focusing on me.

We all agreed. Since the race was over, there were a few days to spare. I looked at my Blackberry and saw I had already gotten over the email from Mary about siging all the paperwork, etc.

Kasey decided to be a little nosier than he should have and saw the text from Lila. "Team contracts?", he asked just a little too loud.

All eyes shifted to me as if asking for an explanantion. Shit! The cat was out of the bag.


	26. Chapter 26

I was busted. I didn't want to announce my joining a team before I was supposed to.

"You already joined a team", Jr. asked. The rest of the guys looked at me for my answer.

Deciding to answer without giving too much information out, I took a deep breath. "I can't say anything more than 'yes I did'."

Surprisingly, noone asked anything else considered the be more than curious.

"When are you gonna tell anyone?", Brad asked, me. Jr's head turned to me, waiting for my answer.

"Next Saturday at the banquet. I haven't even signed the contracts yet."

There was silence I was afraid to acknowledge. Before I could gather the courage, it was broken.

The waitress was back in record time with our food. "Okay, who had the Arnold Hammenegger and Cheese on Brad Pitta Bread?", I asked.

I snorted, causing a chain reaction. "Right here", Kasey said, agitated at the rest of us.

I felt bad. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to laugh", I said, never ceasing my amusement.

"Yes you do", he said, drowning the fries with ketchup.

"You're right, I do", I said, having one of the best laughs of my life.

* * *

My phone rang 'Sanford and Son' again, but muffled by the sounds in the restaurant and around me.

"Hello?", I answered, a finger in my other ear.

"Miss DeArmen, I have Mr. Trump for you." Before I could say anything, the line clicked.

"Hello", I said again, thinking we were disconnected.

"Good evening. Miss DeArmen", Donald said.

"Good evening", I returned, wondering why he was calling me after I had just left him not long ago.

"I was wondering if I could interest you in a drink?", he asked. I sensed a little uncertainty in his voice.

"I'm in the middle of dinner with friends..." I was cut off. Hearing this, Jr. looked up and started to listen to my half of the conversation.

"I'm sure you can make time for me. Tell me where you are and I'll send a car for you", he wasn't taking no for an answer, as he sure didn't get the hint I threw at him.

"I'm at Jack Rabbit Slim's on..." I was cut off again.

"I'll send a car. See you soon." The line really was disconnected this time.

I looked at the phone in amazement. This guy is persistant, I thought. I looked up to see Jr. still looking at me. I put my phone away and looked up at everyone, who weren't paying attention to me, but to each other. Jr, was the only audience I had and only we both knew why.

"I gotta go", I said, pulling out some cash. Kasey saw this and grabbed my hand.

"It's on me. You can get it next time", he said. Jr. looked at him then at me. We both noticed it. I don't think Kasey took it the way lilke I did.

"Thanks Kasey. I'll see you guys later", I said to the table.

I headed to the restroom to freshen up. I washed my hands, then reapplied my makeup. I took one last look in the mirror, smoothing my hair, then walked out.

I passed through the crowd that was dancing, pushing to get through, bumping shoulders as I went. My hand was grabbed just as briefly as it was let go. I turned about, still fighting through the crowd to see Jr. standing in the middle of the dancing crowd.

I stared as I continued my journey through the dancing mob. I quickly turned away to see where I was going, then turned back to see he was gone. My stomach turned sour as I wanted to go to him and no where I was headed now.

* * *

The bar atmosphere was left behind as I entered the outside world and stepped onto the L.A. streets. All sorts of people were passing by. I got lost people watching, as I waited for the car.

A limo pulled up a few minutes later. I stepped toward it, unsure if it was for me or if someone was going to step out. The window rolled down and I bent over slightly to see Donald sitting there.

I walked over and opened the door, getting in. I shut the door and looked out of the rolled down window to see everyone walking out together. I looked straight ahead and hit the button to roll up the window.

We pulled off and rode a few minutes before either of us said a word. Donald broke the silence, "Scotch?"

"Please."

He grabbed two old fashioneds, already containing a few ice cubes, He poured the dark liquid over the rocks and handed one to me.

"Thank you."

"I hope I didn't interrupt your evening", Donald said, sipping his drink, then looking to me for my answer.

"Not at all", I fibbed slightly. I had already seen him earlier and I figured the outing I just left was the last event of the evening.

"How do you feel about all this?"

"All this", I asked, wondering exactly what he was referring to.

"The banquet, of course, and me?"

"You?", I wondered where he was going with this.

"I will be there every step of the way, and Mary, and of couse, Lila."

Relieved, wondering what in the world I was assuming, I said, "I think it's great. I will be a plus to have you there with your knowledge and expertise."

"Glad to hear that. I have arranged for you to go to New York on Thursday. I thought you might like to have a couple of days to yourself before the banquet. A hotel room has been reserved in your name through Sunday. Monday morning, you'll fly out to Watkins Glen in preparation for the race."

"I'm excited. I mean, I've attended a few drifting banquets, but nothing like this."

"It is one of the biggest events of the season, except for the post season awards banquet."

"That's true. What kind of impact do you think the announcement will this have on the rest of the competition."

"Expect a little bit of everything from ridicule to jealousy. Just know that my team _will_ succeed."

* * *

After taking the long way back to the track, our conversation ended at the gates.

"Thank you for an interesting evening", I said to Donald, turning to open the door.

I felt his hand on my arm and turned back. "I'll see you in a few days", he said.

I nodded and got out. As soon as I shut the door, the limo sped off. I walked back to the track, all the thoughts from the evening spinning through my head.

"Been waiting for you", Jr. stepped out behind me as I passed him between the coaches.

I was still sifting though my thoughts and I didn't hear him. I opened my purse to dig for my keys when he spoke up louder.

"Ignoring me now?", he asked, showing a little irritation.

"I'm sorry. No. I'm not ignoring you. I have a lot on my mind tonight", I located my keys and let myself in, Jr. following me inside.

Jr. put his hand on mine. "Am I one of them?"

"Yes. I've been thinking about you a lot", slipped out before I knew it.

I heard the door lock and Jr. walked up behind me. "I've been thinking about you a lot, too", came out of his mouth before he brushed my hair from my neck and captured it with his open mouth.

I leaned back into him, my hand reaching around to the back of his head. His arms snuck around me, one hand moving up to my breast, squeezing. I purred, sending the message that I wanted him.

His mouth left my neck and he twirled me around to face him. I put my hands on his biceps, feeling the thin, toned muscles. We looked at each other momentarily before we met each other halfway for that one kiss that was long overdue.

The kiss was so delicate, I was sure our lips weren't even touching. We pulled back and looked at each other. Jr. removed his hands from my waist and slipped them around my neck and slowly pulled me back to him. Our lips met again, resuming the soft kiss.

He moved his hands slowly down my body, back to my waist. I felt him digging into my hips, sending the signals. I ended the kiss, taking a little of his bottom lip with me. I opened my eyes, seeing the fever in his. I wasn't at all surprised when he scooped me up. I put my arms around his neck as he carried me to the bed.

Lowering us both, we resumed our dainty kisses as he moved over me. Hovering over me briefly, he then laid gently on top of me, securing himself on my leg. He looked at me and smiled, finger combing my hair.

My libido was getting the best of me. I found his smile incredible sexy and was now overwhelmed by the urge to flip him over and take him on right now. Instead, I reached up and pulled him to me by his collar. Our mouths united again. He pulled back, teasing me. I darted my tongue out and licked his top lip. I could feel the wetness starting to saturate my thong. Just as I started to wonder how much longer I could hold back, Jr. was starting to fight it, too.

The pace started to pick up as our clothes started to come off. We took turns slowly removing one piece of clothing, rotating with a bout of kisses. I'm not sure why, but I found it so erotic. I wasn't used to unhurried affection. The sheer joy and anticipation of knowing we would reach our goal was only maddening. Once our naked bodies pressed against each other, it was only a matter of time. I felt his gurth on my mound, as he moved between my legs.

The foreplay continued as we ran our hands all over each other. Our kisses deepened and we were rubbing each other raw from the roughness of them. The heat was turned up as he pressed his hardness against me and watched as I tilted my head back and gasped at the sensations of skin on skin.

As I bucked against him, he lowered his head while closing his eyes and moaned out my name. Moving quickly he grabbed my hips and turned my around onto my hands and knees ready to get things started. However I stopped him cold. "No…I want to take you."

Jr. released my hips, and watched with a raised eyebrow as I turned around and looked up at him. I had a bright smile on my face. "I want to take control."

Leaning forward, Jr. kissed my lips and soon the kissed turned passionate again. He pulled me close, rolling onto his back and placing me on top of his lap.

"Control me." He whispered as he looked up at me. I smirked down at him as he placed his hands on my hips. I tsked and shook my head at him, before leaning down and whispering, "I don't trust you…give me your hands."

Jr. raised an eyebrow at me before nodding and lifting his hands towards me. I took both hands and raised them above his head. Jr. smirked up at me as he felt my tie his hands to the headboard. "Now I think we can get started." I replied as I moved against him, causing him to clench his jaw in pleasure. Placing my hands on his chest I lifted my body up slightly, reaching down, I grabbed his rock solid cock put it in. Jr.'s eyes rolled back in his head, as he let out a strangled moan of pleasure as my body enveloped him tightly.

"You feel so good. I've been wanting to do this all night." He whispered as I slowly started moving up and down at what Jr. could only think of a painfully slow pace. "Oh damn baby…untie my hands baby I've got to touch you." Jr. groaned out as I continued my slow pace.

I shook my head and smirked down at him as Jr. looked up at my with lust filled eyes. I could see the muscles bulging in his arms as he moved against his silk restraint.

"No...I'm in control tonight. I could give you the blindfold too, if you keep acting up." I whispered as I lowered my front to his chest my breasts grazing up and down his muscular chest causing even more pleasure for Jr..

"Hell no…I don't want no damn blindfold…I want to see all of…," his voice broke off with a groan as I turned my hips to the right. "Oh damn, Lisa please."

"All in due time baby…Right now we're going to do what I want. You like doing what I want don't you." I whispered as I leaned down and kissed him passionately.

"Oh you know it baby."

"Now tell me what _you _want?"

"Faster baby…go faster."

I lifted myself off Jr.'s chest and began bouncing up and down on him abandoning my earlier slow speed. Jr. neck strained as he tensed up in pleasure as I moved against him tightening on every other down stroke. Barely opening his eyes he looked up at me to watch my nakedness on top of him pleasuring not only myself but him as well. He moaned again as I settled back down and grinded against him causing his body once against to tense up even more. "Fuck baby! Damn!" Jr. shouted out as he felt himself nearing his climax.

"Mmm! You feel so good." I moaned out as I lowered myself against to his chest while reaching up and untying his wrist. Jr. immediately took control of the situation and rolled me onto my back while keeping himself firmly within me.

I gasped as he thrusted himself deeply into me and held himself there for a few moments before repeating the action. "Oh baby yes." I exclaimed passionately as I wrapped my arms around Jr.'s neck pulling him down for a kiss while wrapping my legs around his waist.

Jr. continued to move against me. Taking his lips away from my he lowered his head next to mine and whispered something I will never forget. He said it with such sincerity while he continued to move. I slowly moved my hands to his strong back and ran my hands up and down it before shrieking as my climax hit me. Jr. just moaned as I tightened the movement too much for him. He pushed into me one last time and gave into his release.

We laid against one another for a few more moments silently before Jr. lifted his head and kissed me gently. We shared a silent look before he rolled off me and pulled me to him.

The words he uttered kept repeating themself in my head.


	27. Chapter 27

'I can't believe I've fallien in love with a woman like you.'

It was still repeating itself like a broken record. Surely, he couldn't have been serious. It was during the final throws of an erotic and tantalizing sexual experience.

I had to let it go. I had bigger fish to fry. I was flying out tomorrow morning and it was nearing midnight. I lay in Jr's arms listening to his heartbeat as he rubbed my back.

His touch was slightly massage-like and my eyes grew heavier with each passing moment.

I woke up to find Jr. at the foot of the bed getting dressed. He saw me prop up and look at him. After his shirt went over his head, he crawled up to me and kissed me.

I laid back and watched him leave, hearing the door shut. I rolled over to where he had been and basked in the warmness of the sheet. After it was replaced with my body heat, I decided to get up.

The meer thoughts of last night and Jr's words were enough to keep me wired for hours. I looked out the window. It was 6am and the sun was just starting to peek over the west coast.

I made sure the door was locked, then I got in the shower.

********************************************************************************************After my bags were packed, I called a cab. I was scheduled to be at the L.A. convention center at 10am for a meet and greet. I was hoping to grab some breakfast downtown and walk there, but I knew the latter part probably wasn't a good idea.

The cab arrived fairly quickly and I hopped in. I immediately changed my mind. "Can you locate a Starbucks or something?", I asked the driver. He nodded and took a right once we got downtown. I got a frappucino and a danish.

I got out in the front of the convention center, only to find camera crews already there, setting up. I quickly got out and ran past them while their backs were turned. Up the stairs I trotted to the front door and ran into Lila.

"Good morning", she greeted me with her usual professionalism. "Let's go over and sign these contracts. Another set has been sent via courier to Todd and the crew."

"Hey Lila", were my casual words. "Let's get 'em signed", I was excited.

After I signed what seemed like the fiftieth page, she led me to a large conference room with a big table. The backdrop was covered with my sponsor logos. I noticed the middle, which was reserved for the main sponsor, was a blank space. I smiled, wondering what it would look like by next weekend, maybe?

Fans were already starting to gather as I made my way over one of the two chairs I would occupy. I sat down and grabbed one of the dozen sharpie markers waiting on me and waited to get started.

* * *

After two hours, my hand ached. I tossed the last sharpie in the garbage as my hand continued to 'write'.

I got up to mingle with some fans and take some pictures with them, as well as, news crews and reporters. A hundred or so pictures must have been taken and just as I thought my jaw was going to break from my 'perma grin', Mary walked up.

"These are for you." She handed me a mannilla envelope, which I could only hope were the contracts.

"Thank you, Mary", I said, accepting it. "Do I need to give these to Lila?"

"No ma'am. These are ideas for the logo. I need you to look them over asap and get back with me today."

I nodded and walked over to find Lila in deep discussion with a reporter. She gestured me to come over.

As soon as the reporter saw me coming, he turned his attention my way. "Miss DeArmen, word has it that you are signing with a new racing team. Is this true?"

He was loud enough to attract attention from the other vultures in the room. Before I could answer, I had four microphones in my face. Lila nodded to give them what they wanted.

"Yes. I have officially joined a new team", I loved the sound of the words.

**"What do you expect?" "How do you feel?" "When will it be announced?"**

"I expect frowns and smiles, but I feel I've made the right choice. It will be announced in all due time", was all I wanted to say right now.

I turned my back, ingnoring the questions that were still being asked, as Lila escorted me out of the room. Out in the hallway, I couldn't help but ask, "Did I say too much?"

"You said just enough. Let's have a look at those logo ideas."

We scanned through the many ideas, but my eye caught one. TMI was in capital letters with flames coming from the right sides of the letter "I". Trump MotorSports, Incorporated was underneath.

"I like this one. It's simple and to the point", I showed it to her.

She agreed, "Great, I'll find Mary." She took them from me. "Trump is flying you out Wednesday morning."

"I thought it was Thursday?", I questioned.

"It was moved up. Trump wants to have a meeting with you one on one. He'll let you know when and where. Now get going. You're flying out of Charlotte, so this give you some time to go home."

"Thanks', was all I said. Home. It stuck out in my head like a sore thumb.

* * *

I ran past the cameras, snapping pictures and got in the taxi waiting for me. Out of breath, I said, "Autoclub Speedway."

I asked the driver to wait while I grabbed my luggage. I got out of the taxi to find some of the coaches had already left. Walking through the scattered trash, that hadn't been collected yet, I kicked a pepsi can and looked up to see where it went.

Jr. was standing there, talking with Martin. "Nice aim, DeArmen", he said as it hit his ankle.

I smiled and went back to my coach. Inside, I grabbed my bags and scanned the area to make sure I wasn't leaving anything behind. After double checking, since it would be cleaned before I occupied it again, I walked backwards to the door and bumped into someone.

I turned to face Jr. "You're leaving again?", he asked.

I dropped my bags on each side of me. "Yeah, I'm going home to Charlotte. I gotta fly out Wednesday morning."

"I didn't know you live in Charlotte? I'm in Mooresville. We're practically neighbors, you know."

"You're right. We are close."

"I wanna see you before we leave for New York."

"Me too", I smiled, taking the phone he handed me and entered in my number.

"I'll call you", he said, placing a single kiss on my lips and left me standing there.

* * *

The airport was pretty busy for being a Sunday afternoon. I did my usual. Grabbing a water, I checked my bags. I was stopped along the way, signing autographs and posing for pictures with fans.

I found a seat by the window and put on my singlasses. Watching the planes come in hid my face and gave me a few moments to myself. I called my oldest brother, Peter, and left a voicemail I was coming home.

The announcement came over to board first class. I grabbed my carry on bag and walked over to hand my ticket in.

"Wait for me DeArmen", Kasey yelled behind me.

I turned around to see him jogging over and handing his ticket to the stewardess.

"Glad to see you made it', I said.

Kasey smiled and put his arm around my shoulders as we walked to the plane.

* * *

The cab ride couldn't have felt longer. It was only 30 minutes to my house, but it seemed like a lifetime. It was pitch black outside and hardly anyone was on the road.

I paid and walked up to the front door. My key would barely go in after all the weather the lock had taken over the course of my hiatus. I finally got it in and opened the door to find the house was clean and a note was on the bar.

'Knew you would get in late. Got you stocked up.'

Love, Peter.

My oldest brother had taken the liberty of grocery shopping for me, since he knew I wouldn't have the time. Peter was the oldest, followed by Randy, Thomas, John and then William. Peter seemed to always handle things first and the best.

I smiled and crumbled up the note, making an all net basket in the trashcan. I opened the fridge to find a twelve pack with my name all over it. I popped the top and let the cold liquid coat my throat.

"Ahhh...Burp!" I laughed at myself and took my bags to the bedroom. I hesitated turning off my Blackberry for fear of someone calling. I picked up my home phone and dialed Peter's number, then the others, letting them know I was home safe.

We made plans for them to visit tomorrow night, so I could get some rest.

* * *

I had trouble getting to sleep in what was a strange bed now. I was used to the coach bed and it was hard to adjust.

I flipped on the tv and caught the news. Sure enough, there was the interview I gave earlier. I was surprised at the comment made afterwards. "DeArmen is currently under contract. The details will be revealed Saturday evening at the Nascar Banquet in New York City."

I switched the channel as soon as the weather came on. The public is already waiting for the announcement, I thought, as I heard my phone ring. There was that 'out of area' on the screen again. Who could it be?, I wondered. Only one way to find out.

"Hello?"

"Hello."

"Who is this?", I asked.

"You gave me your number on the plane..."

"Kasey! I'm so sorry. I didn't know it was you. The screen says out of area."

"I know. Private number. I'll bet anything yours does, too. Here's my number..."

I scribbled it down. "Call you back." I stored the number and hit send.

"Told ya", Kasey said. "Now I know why you didn't answer the other day."

We had a friendly conversation, including the news announcement. "Can't wait to hear your announcement Saturday. So, you're going up Wednesday, huh? That early?"

"Yeah, my team owner wants a meeting before I'm allowed time to myself before I'm bombarded."

"Good luck with that. See you then."

I hung up the phone, only to have it ring again. Out of area again. Assuming it was Kasey, I picked it up again.

"Hello?"

"Hey", a voice whispered.

I knew who it was. "Hey."

"Get in okay?"

"I did. You?"

"Still in the air. I left late. My jet wasn't ready, either."

"Must be nice. I had to fly commercial. I _am_ at the bottom of the totem pole."

"Saw the news. So, Saturday night, huh?"

"Yeah. Who knows...Maybe I won't have to fly with the public anymore."

"True."

Silence.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Do you still want to get together?", he asked.

"Yeah. Why don't you come over tomorrow night. I'll cook."

"You cook?"

"Yes I cook! Just because I'm one of the guys, doesn't _mean _I'm one of the guys."

"I reckon I can take the risk."

"You know what? You like to play, don't ya?"

"I like playing with you", he teased.

"The feeling is mutual. Maybe we'll have a playdate after dinner?"

Jr. must have swallowed hard. The raspiness of his voice came through, "I'd like that. See you then."

"Bye." I hung up the phone.


	28. Chapter 28

I must have fallen asleep shortly after hanging up with Jr. I woke up to the coldness in the house. I could see my breath and realized I forgot to turn on the heat.

I pulled the comforter around me and ran to the thermostat. 52 degrees!?!?! I quickly flipped the heat on and went to the kitchen. Grabbing a mug, I made some hot chocolate.

I hit the switch on the wall for the gas fireplace to come on. I sat on the couch with my hot mug and turned on the tv. I flipped channels, waiting for the house to heat up.

Good thing I had gas heat. I felt warm enough to check the kitchen for some dinner ideas tonight. Chicken and rice. How much easier could it be?

I got started on my laundry and decided to learn the Blackberry language while I waited. It took me over an hour of fiddling and referring back to the book before I had it down packed.

The laundry buzzed me to come get it. I picked up the phone and conferenced in my brothers as I folded laundry. I made the mistake of telling them I was seeing someone. Soon they started asking who, what, when, where, why _and_ how.

I changed the subject and answered as many questions as I could about Trump. I couldn't hide anything from them, even if I wanted to. They were happy for me, adding the brotherly advice of 'watch your back out there'.

After putting the laundry away, I realized it was 4pm and I never told Jr. what time to be here. I called him, only to get voicemail. I left directions and told him to come over whenever. I wasn't on a schedule today.

* * *

Not expecting anyone so soon, as I hadn't heard from Jr. since I left the message an hour ago, the doorbell rang.

I answered it to see Jr. I let him in. A smile spread across my face when I saw his. I turned to shut the door and lock it. I spun around and came face to face with him. We immediately went into each other's arms and locked lips.

Did we _really_ miss each other? We answered that question right away.

"I missed you, baby" Jr. said, after breaking away.

"I missed you, too", I said, involuntarily reaching up to run my fingers through his hair by his temple.

He leaned in and kissed me again, his tongue making it's way to mine. We wrestled them a few minutes, then ended the match.

"So, what's for dinner? Ordering out?", he teased.

"No...I can actually cook, thank you."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"Just for that, smart ass, you can help me", I said, dragging him into the kitchen.

"I don't how much help I'll be", he said.

"Oh no, you don't. you're not getting out of it after that comment you made. Beside, you can learn."

"You gonna teach me?", he asked, hugging me from behind.

"Yep. You just have to pay attention." I was determined to have a home cooked meal as opposed to all the eating out I'd been doing over the last two months.

We made dinner, Jr. helped surprisingly. Then I decided to show him around the house, being that I had lost a little familiarity with it, myself.

After the tour of the house and the frequent stops to suck face, dinner was ready.

I sat him in the sunroom out back, which overlooked the woods behind the house. His eyes lit up as I carried out the large platter with chicken on a bed of rice.

"What do you want to drink?", I asked, already knowing the answer.

* * *

Jr. and I sat in the sunroom and talked for hours. I felt like I knew everything about him by the end of the night. His likes, his dislikes. But, I had yet to find out what turned him on. There was one thing I needed to know.

"Why did you treat me like shit when we first met?"

I could tell the question put him on the spot and was unexpected. I watched him twiddle his thumbs as he tried to form words.

"I uh...well...Shit! You know, when you were growing up and a boy would push you down on the playground? It was because he liked you. That was me. I was that boy."

I could tell he was embarassed by the way his eyes stared at the floor. I felt that embarassment too. Part of me wished I hadn't asked the question I may have already known the answer to.

Relieved, I heard the door bell. "Excuse me", I told Jr, getting up. I grabbed the empty beer bottles and set them on the bar on the way.

I opened the door and almost fell out. "Hey Peter", I said. I know he could sense the uncertainty in my voice.

Not only did I have company, but it was Jr. of all people. My teammate and competitor was in my house and the most overprotective brother I had just waltzed through the door.

"I have company", I said, watching his eyes scan everything they could.

"I know. The car gave it away", he said with a smart ass tone in his voice. "Where is he?", he said, stepping away from the door.

"Please don't do this Peter", I tried to keep my voice down.

Peter ignored me and walked away, checking all the rooms, my bedroom being the first one. Only the sunroom was left to check. Watching him walk that way, I ran full speed in an attempt to jump in front of him before he reached the room.

I almost made it. Peter rounded the corner and barrelled throught the doorway, bumping in to Jr. in the process.

The look on Jr.'s face was one of a kind.

"Jr. this is my oldest brother, Peter", I indroduced him to Jr.

He nervously stuck his hand out there. "I'm Dale", he started.

Peter stood there with his arms folded and looked at him. Then he turned to me and at that moment, I wished I had never confided in him. "Is this the guy you're sleeping with?", he asked me.

I had to look like I had been dropped in boiling water. I could feel the heat in my face and I was now mortified. Jr. must have felt something close to it. His face color now matched his hair.

Peter stood in front of me, protectively. Nothing was going to happen to Jr. as long as I was standing around.

Peter didn't yell, he didn't scream, nor did he raise his fist. I looked at Jr. and realized from the expression on his face, he wasn't scared about him lashing out at him.

Noone said a word. I was the one staring at the floor, now.

Peter finally spoke up, "Fine. I can't stop you, Lisa. If I hear anything about this guy," he pointed at Jr. and scowled, "hurting you, I'm coming after him, no questions!"

"I think I'm gonna go", Jr. said, starting to walk past us. His speed picked up after he was

"Smart move", Peter spat him.

"Dammit Peter!", I said, running after Jr.

"Wait!", I called after he walked out the front door. He didn't turn around. "Jr!" I called again.

I stopped in my tracks. He wasn't going to answer me, nor was he going to turn around.

This was not how the evening was supposed to go...


	29. Chapter 29

After having it out with Peter, I contemplated about calling Jr. I dialed the digits, I did. I just didn't have the audacity to hit the send button. I sat for quite some time staring at the phone. More than once, I was tempted to smash it against the wall.

The life was scared out of me when it rang. "Hello", I said without looking at the caller id.

"Hey Lila...Yeah...Yeah...See you then... Bye."

I managed to smile a little after Lila told me I was in fact flying out, not only in a private jet, but a Trump jet. I should have been more excited, but I wasn't.

It was starting to get dark and the night had been ruined. Peter was the protective one, sometimes too overprotective for his good.

Growing up, I hardly had anyone long enough to refer to as a boyfriend, so I learned in my teen years to keep my personal life a secret. Which was why I was so good at it now with Jr. and keeping it from everyone else.

I was kicking myself for kissing and telling. I was convinced it was most likely over. I knew I would probably go my separate way after an encounter like that. Only time would tell.

I cleaned up and started to pack my bags. I would shop around New York City for a dress for the banquet. At least I had something to look foward to. I had been to the city before, but never had enough time to shop. I just prayed my schedule didn't take an unexpected turn.

* * *

I was taxied onto a separate area, where the private jet hangars were. Exiting the car, the crew took my bags. I walked up the jet I knew was for me. The logo I agreed on was already on it. I almost jumped up and down.

Inside, my jaw hit the floor. Looking smaller from the outside, the interior was definitely designed for the uber rich. Almost everything was beige accented by black leather.

I discovered it had solid leather seats, a satellite communications system, a surround-sound entertainment system, exotic wood cabinetry and trim, platinum-plated bathroom fixtures, hand-woven carpeting and artwork to create a rare space on high.

I sat down by the window, anxious for take off.

* * *

We landed a couple of hours later at La Guardia Airport. After landing, a limousine was waiting for me once I got off the plane. I had never disembarked a plane outdoors before. It was my first and I was certain it wasn't my last.

The limo took me to the The Trump International Hotel & Tower in Manhattan. The busy sound of the city street quickly filled my ears as the door opened. I looked up at the tall building, then down at the hand that jerked me out of the clouds.

The doorman escorted me away from the car and to the door. Once on the other side, I was on my own. I checked in at the front desk and was shown to my room.

Fucking fantastic! My room had a great view of downtown and Central Park. Once the door shut, I couldn't help but go and jump on the bed like a child. I actually did it!

I unpacked and checked my bible, my new name for my Blackberry. My schedule hadn't changed and I was thankful. The other part of me was anxious to get things out in the open and get the ball rolling.

* * *

The streets of Manhattan were busy and everyone hurried along. No strolling around here. I stopped by a few shops, looking at a few dresses, but nothing seemed to jump up and bite me. A few pairs of shoes winked at me, but I hadn't found a dress yet to go with them.

The banquet was formal, so I needed something to fit in with the other ball gowns and tuxedos that would be filling the room. The prices were pretty steep, but all I cared about was finding the perfect one. I would worry about the bill later.

I was browsing in front of a window of a posh boutique when I got a call from Lila, asking if I got in okay. That call followed with another, then a few more, and ending with Kasey. He just got in and we made plans to have a drink later.

The stores offered everything I could imagine, but the dress I was looking for. A few hours had passed and I was walking into the bar I was meeting Kasey at. We had a few drinks and unwound in the city.

* * *

Kasey walked me back to my hotel. "Wow! You're staying at the Trump Tower, huh? Nice. How you work that out?"

I was just about to try and answer it, but a car blew it's horn as we neared a side street. Kasey pulled me back right before I stepped off the curb.

My heart stopped as I watched the car scream by. The driver wasn't slowing down for anything or anyone.

"My God! That was close!"

"Gotta watch your steps on these city streets. Not the same kind of drivers on the tracks. Stick with me. I got your back", he smiled. He put his arm around my shoulder to calm my nerves and to protect me, I think.

"Well, this is me", I said, needing to get upstairs and make some calls about a dress.

"You know how to find me", he said standing there, creating an awkward moment. I think he was going to add to his comment, but someone just walked right between us. How rude! After that, I think he changed his mind.

"I'll see you later. Thanks", I said, referring to possibly saving my life.

He nodded and walked into the crowd.

* * *

I pushed the button to my floor and waited as the music played and the elevator lifted me to the top of the tower. The doors opened and I took a right to walk back to my room.

I slid my card and opened the door. I ran my fingers through my hair as I looked out over the city. Getting lost in the skyline, I almost didn't hear the door.

Looking through the peephole, I saw a hotel staff member. I opened the door to see he was holding a large, flat box.

"Miss DeArmen?"

"Yes?"

"This is for you. If you will sign here", he handed me a small clipboard.

"Thank you" I said, taking the large box. I let the door shut behind me and walked over to the bed.

I noticed the Vera Wang on the box when I put the box down. I unraveled the bow and took the box top off. The tissue paper was hiding something underneath. My eye caught the card on top.

I opened the envelope and read the simple message,

'A Beautiful Dress for a Beautiful Woman'

Donald, Jr.

Surprised, but relieved my search was over, I came to discover the most beautiful dress I had ever seen. I lifted it up high to check it out. A pair of silver strap shoes accompanied it.

I could hardly believe it! A Vera Wang dress all for me? I wondered how in the world he knew my size. Yep, that's why Mary was eyeing me the other day.

* * *

I called the front desk to order room service. Not surprisingly, I was told everything was paid for. I placed my order and was relieved to find out it would take long enough to indulge in the oversized tub for some relaxation.

I enjoyed my quiet bath. The terry cloth robe was snuggly soft, just like the commercial. I secured it in time for the room service to arrive.

The cart was rolled in and the silver platter was lifted to reveal my cheeseburger and fries. I had to contain my laughter. I signed for it and dug in.

After my belly was distended from the best cheeseburger I think I'd ever had, I managed to veg out for a while. I flipped channels then finally decided to call it a night.

What would I do with my time now? I decided to get up early tomorrow morning and see what else the city had to offer...


	30. Chapter 30

After a full day of sight seeing, I was exhausted and decided to call it a night. Not once had my phone rang. I wasn't even disturbed by Lila. I assumed everyone needed some time to prepare and ready themselves for such a big event tomorrow night.

I ordered in breakfast and used the laptop that was provided for me. I mapped out my attack on the city again. I was planning on spending a little time looking for some everyday clothes, as well as, business attire. I was sure I would need more for any upcoming events.

I shopped the entire day, then ordered another fancy cheeseburger and fries when I got back to my room.

The next morning, the city streets were a little different. I was alone, and it added to the stress of finding where I was going. I stepped into a coffee shop, grabbing some and a seat.

I dialed my phone, like I'd been using it for years. Lila wasn't coming until tomorrow and she wasn't familiar with the area, so she pushed me off on Mary.

I left a message for Mary, hoping the call back would be expedited. I was surprised when Donald, Jr. called back, instead.

He made plans to pick me up once again and meet him for a casual brunch. Fortunately, I was already dressed for the occasion, so there were no worries.

**Jr.'s POV**

I ventured out on the city streets with Martin and Smoke. We met up with Brad, Kasey and Elliott along the way to grab some beers. It had been a while since I'd been here, but not a lot had changed. I was having trouble focusing on spending some time with the guys off the track, as my mind was on something, or someone, else.

I needed some time away from everything to think. I had been eating, drinking and breathing Lisa. So help me God, I couldn't shake her from my mind.

My mouth was working ahead of my brain when I asked, "When's DeArmen getting in." I saw Martin widen his eyes, as if to scowl at me.

"She got in yesterday", Kasey volunteered. "We hung out a little while yesterday afternoon. She must really be consumed. I had to yank her back onto the sidewalk after she stepped out in front of a car."

"Getting cozy with her", I spat out, trying to joke about it, hoping he didn't figure me out.

"No...", Kasey started. "We're friends. I don't think about her like that."

Relief washed over me. "Thank God." I had five sets of eyes almost knock me down with the glares they were sent. I deverted any suspicion. "Wouldn't be a good idea, even if you did."

Martin pulled me to the side, once he was able to. "Dude, what the hell are you doing? You want everyone to know you're fucking DeArmen?"

"Martin, I'm not fucking her."

"You can't hide it any longer. What's going on, Jr.? Spit it out."

"Nothing."

"Nothing my ass! I'm your best friend. You know nothing goes past us."

I was silent before I found the courage to tell him what I had never told anyone before. "I'm in love with her, Martin. Head over heels, completely and utterly in love with her. And, I told her."

Martin, who had never seen this side of me was shocked. "I had no idea. Wait. Does she feel the same way?"

"I think so. I mean, I told her". I told him about the run in I had with her older brother, Peter.

"So, you found out from her brother she _might_ share the same feelings you do. Dude, you need to find out from her. Don't go by what you heard. He could have completely the wrong idea, himself."

"Yeah, but I didn't stay to find out."

"You ran, like you always do. When things start to look like more than casual sex, you bolt. If you really feel this deeply about her, you need to find out how she feels and secure it."

"You're right."

I was determined to find out one way or another exactly how Lisa felt about me.

**Lisa's POV**

The car took me to a casual, but surpisingly upbeat bar and grill down the street from the hotel. I got out, planning to wait by the door, but I was expected by the hostess and taken over to the table occupied by Donald.

This was the first time since we met that he was in casual mode. He still looked expensive in his button down shirt, minus the tie.

I sat down across from him, his back to the large window separating us from the busy sidewalk. We enjoyed a pleasant meal and discussed both business and pleasure.

We were both excited about the banquet, even though he wasn't as open about it as I was. That changed over the course of the next few minutes of conversation.

I smiled, feeling at ease. I felt comfortable and one hundred and fifty percent confident about joining him. "I really do appreciate everything you've done, Donald. I'm nervous about the announcement though."

"Which is why I was getting to that. Do you have a date for the banquet?"

"No. I'm going alone."

"I'll make sure you're not alone. I'll have Mary sit you and Lila with us. How's that?"

"You really don't have to do that."

"I insist. I need to ensure that my drivers are happy. Starting with you."

"Thank you."

"Please know I am here for you anytime. Whatever you need, just say the word." He put his hand over mine and held it as he reassured me about our business future.

I was unaware I was being watched.

**Jr.'s POV**

'"Why the hell are we stopping?", I asked whoever wanted to answer. We were standing in the middle of the sidewalk deciding where to go.

Suddenly, Martin started acting funny, trying to get me out of there. He tried to pull me away from the window I had my back to.

Brad said something to Smoke and pointed. I couldn't quite make it out. I turned around to see what they were looking at. What the fuck? It was Lisa. She was with some guy, but I couldn't see who it was. And they're holding hands?

Martin peeled me away and whisked me down the street. "Dude. Nothing you can do until you talk to her. Alone."

"For the first time in my life, I care. I mean, we weren't exactly an item, but we were something. Fuck! I shouldn't have left like I did."

"You are gonna have to lower your voice, Man. Unless you want this out in the open. No, you shouldn't have left like that. Nothing you can do about it now, except find out what's going on. You have GOT to keep this on the down low.'

"Martin, I very well could have drove her into the arms of another man."

"Talk to her before you start judging a book by it's cover and assuming things. Now let's at least try to have a good time."

* * *

"Gimme a Bud with a Wild Turkey back", I told the bartender. I slammed the shot, then asked for another. I threw back half the beer, then the second shot. I was gonna get her off my mind one way or another.

I didn't feel like playing foosball or anything for that matter. I just sat silently, nodding and agreeing with whatever Smoke said to me. What is this feeling that's taking over me? I sat back in the chair, spinning my fourth Bud on the table. "I'm out", I finally said. "See you Saturday."

I walked back to my hotel and slouched on the sofa. I flipped straight to the pay-per-view channel and rented a porn flick.

As things started to get going, I reached down and unzipped my jeans and pulled out my semi erect cock and started to stroke it.

The more I watched, the harder I tried to jerk off. For some reason, porn was not the answer. I couldn't seem to get off to it tonight.

Fuck! Now, I needed a cold shower. I got in, hoping to wash away some stress. Why was I so captivated by her? And why can't I get rid of these thoughts like I know that I know how to?

I turned up the heat in the shower. The hot water scalded my back as I tried to regain a little of my former self. I closed my eyes, only to have Lisa's face fill the darkness. I put my hand flat on the shower wall for support as I reached down, tightly grabbing my cock to try again. I needed some kind of release tonight.

This time, I didn't try to forget her or rid my mind of the images. Instead, I reminisced about the first night we were together...

When she tied my hands behind my back. *I picked up my strokes*.

Her mouth engulfing my cock and bobbing up and down. *I turned my back against the wall and started to buck into my own hand*.

She loved it when I tore through her thong and tongue fucked her. *I grabbed my package to help out*.

I fucked her ruthlessly, helping her rub her clit. Just as she was screaming my name...*I released in an inhumane way*.

**Lisa's POV**

Donald and I stayed a little while longer, engaging in a heated conversation about movies. Apparently, he was quite the movie connoisseur, having been to tons of premieres and filmings. As the streets started to darken, we decided to call it a day. It was still a little early, tinewise, but I needed some sleep for the banquet. It would be a long night.

The car pulled in front and parked. "I'll see you tonight", I said, exiting.


End file.
